The Gods and Demigods Read The Lightning Thief (with a guest)
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Here's a reading the book story, but with a twist. I know this is cliche, but give it a chance before you ignore it. Also, as you can see in the title, they got a guest that will read with them. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello people. Welcome to my new Story 'Gods and Demigods Reads the Lightning Thief (with a surprising guess)'. I read most of the reading the books series and I only saw a few that were complete. I decided to make one and actually complete it. I won't abandon this story, but I won't promise that I'll complete it. I know some people couldn't finish, because of personal or important reasons so I won't promise. Anyway, enjoy the story and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the guess**

Prologue

A man with blond hair with red and black tips, red slit eyes, and a black jacket is walking in a fire world, full of demons and other monsters. He been wondering bored out of his mind of what to do. He live for fifteen thousands years and was bored out of his mind, since he defeated most of the demons in yeah, he forget to mention who he was

He is the Lord of the Demons, Hero of demigods, and adopted father of Artemis and Hestia.

Yes I said Artemis and Hestia.

Thirteen years ago he found those two in the forest. Artemis was cutting up a tree, while Hestia was trying to calm her down. He walk over to them and they talk for a bit. Artemis and Hestia explain that Zeus, Hestia's brother and Artemis's father, didn't want them at olympus when he was training Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus. Artemis was really mad that she couldn't train so the man offer if he could train the both of them. Artemis and Hestia both look up to him with wide innocent eyes (Artemis is still in kid form) and yelled 'YES'. They both hug him and said thank you a million time.

For years, the man train them in fighting, weapons, and their natural skills. For Artemis he train her in knives, archery, swordsmanship, and nature itself, while he show Hestia different kind of fire styles to use. After the training was over Artemis and Hestia ask the man if he they could be their adopted father with wide hopeful eyes. After seeing those eyes, he couldn't possibly say no.

When Artemis became part of the Olympians Naruto help her make the right decision and help her form her hunters. He hate the men in the earth since most of them in his time were pigs as well, so he help Artemis save any female from abuse, slavery, and heartbreak. The hunters admire Naruto as the perfect male, the only one that they let get close to them.

For Hestia, he always visit her, playing with her in the gardens, reading a story to her, and taught her how to cook many kinds of food. She also calls him when she have nightmares about her original dad and the man help her out.

Artemis and Hestia love their adopted father and vice versa.

Right now, the man was thinking of visiting them, until a bright light surrounded him.

(another dimension)

When the light was gone, the man pull out his sword and look around to see where the threat is. When he saw three figures he immediately calm down and had a look that said 'explain'.

"Hello Demon Lord, we are here to give you a quest," one figure said.

"Test what kind of test?" the Demon Lord asked, with a raise eyebrow. He was not afraid of them, since he overcome fate a whole bunch of times, immortal or mortal.

"We need you get every demigod on this list and bring them to mount olympus. Also, bring this book with you," the second figure said.

The man look at the book and the title read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief'. The Lord pull up all information on the kids name and his eyes widen in surprise.

The kid was strong he could say that. He defeated almost every monster, two gods, four titans, and is in two prophecies. The kid also got extremely bad luck, like his old self does. He attracts danger as much as he does and also is abuse like him, though he still got his mother.

This kid will be interesting to read about and also is interested in meeting his friends. He grin at the figures and nodded his head, indicating that he'll do it.

"Good, then we wish you well, Lord of the Demons," the third figure said and Naruto disappear, but not before thinking that it was the most interesting conversation with the fates he ever had.

(Camp-Half-Blood)

Annabeth is bawling her eyes out in her cabin, for her missing boyfriend Percy. It been seven months since he was gone and the Argo II isn't finished yet. Finally, after seven months, she couldn't take it anymore and cried her eyes out that she's been for the past months.

Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Rachel, and Juniper were comforting her, while the guys were standing watching the scene. While they were in here Piper, Leo, and Jason were thinking about Percy.

Piper was thinking how one demigod was that powerful. She heard stories about Percy and she couldn't believe some of them. Like how he defeated the Minotaur with his bare hand, wounded Ares in battle, defeated Hades and his monster army, and even defeated Kronos. She want to see for herself if the rumors are true and what was Percy like.

Leo admire the son of Poseidon. He heard all the stories about him from his bunk-mates and automatically like him. He also heard he's funny, strong, kind, humble, and loyal. He made a shrine for him in the Hephaestus cabin and couldn't wait to meet him.

Jason getting tired of hearing the name. It was Percy Jackson this and Percy Jackson that. They all think he's the hero, but they're wrong. He's the hero not some pathetic son of Poseidon. Even Leo and Piper starting to become absorb in those lies. He will prove that he was the real hero and not some pathetic son of Poseidon.

"Hey Annie, it'll be alright. We'll get him back from the Romans," Thalia said, trying to hold back her own tears. Percy is like a brother to her and she want him back as much as Annabeth does.

"But what if 'sniff' he doesn't remember us? What if he get a new girlfriend? WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?" Annabeth was getting more hysterical with each question and made a new wave of tears. Piper felt her heartbreak for the girl. She obviously loves Percy. He must a really good guy to get a reaction from Annabeth.

"Don't worry princess," Clarisse said, surprising everyone, "the prissy is stronger than he looks so it'll be impossible to kill him. Also, if he forget about us me and Thalia will beat his memories back in," Clarisse said. She won't admit this to anyone, but she miss prissy as well. Despite being rivals, he was one of her true friends, but again she will not admit it to anyone. She still got her pride.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them and they all disappear

(Mount Olympus)

The gods were yelling at each other faces . . . again. Demeter and Hades were arguing about Persephone, who look bored. Athena was yelling at Poseidon, who was ignoring her and was talking to Hestia. Dionysus was reading his wine magazine. Hephaestus was arguing with Ares about Aphrodite, who was doing her make up. Zeus and Hera was arguing about Thalia. And Artemis was shooting arrows at Apollo and Hermes, who are screaming like little girls.

Suddenly a bright light was shined and 16 demigods and 1 mortal was here.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zeus yelled, thunder and lightning was flashing. Poseidon, Hera, and Hades roll their eyes at their brother/wife dramatics.

Thalia step forward, "What do you mean dad? Didn't you call us?" All the gods gasped, seeing Thalia.

"T-T-Thalia? You were a tree!" Zeus exclaimed. Before Thalia could answer, another bright light was form and standing in it was five people. After it die down, everyone saw who they was.

"I'm telling you that we need to prepare for a strike against the Greek!" Octavion exclaimed. Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were starting to get annoy at this

No we do not! They're not going to attack us head on! We're not the hot headed animals you believe we are Octavion!" Percy said, fiercely.

"Hmmph you're right," the pale blond said with a sneer, "They are murderers, liars, thieves and so much mo-"

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled, startling Octavion, "My friends are not murderers nor are their liars. And as for thieves, that's only Hermes cabin,"

"Guilty," Travis, Connor, and Chris. Percy look to the direction of the sound and stared at them, not believing his friends are here and vice versa.

Suddenly, Thalia and Annabeth run over to him and hugged him, crying on his shoulders. Percy was still a little shock, but got over it to comfort the two girls.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here now and I got memory back," Percy whisper. He kept whispering to them, while the everyone was staring at them.

The Greeks had tears in their eyes seeing their best friend again. Leo got stars in his eyes, seeing his idol. The goddesses, minus Athena, had blushes on their face, seeing the black hair kid. Piper also got a blush on her face and a slight nose bleed. Zeus and Athena were scowling at Percy, for hugging their daughters like that. Jason was scowling since he was hugging and comforting HIS sister. The Romans, minus Octavion, smile at the scene, while Octavion himself just gag. Poseidon just look shock to see his son again and the rest was just bored.

The rest of the greeks came up to Percy and hugged Percy, squeezing the boy death. They all let out their tears and cheering seeing their friend again.

Suddenly, a darkness was swirling in the middle the of the building. The greeks, roman, and gods prepare for battle, not knowing what it was. Only Artemis and Hestia recognize it and their eyes was shining.

The shadow disappear and a man appeared. The man was wearing a red vest, with a black leather jacket over it. He got black jeans and red boots. He also got golden blond hair, with black and red tips on the top and red slit eyes.

Everyone felt his power and was shaking in fear, even Zeus was trembling. The women all had deep blushes on their faces, except Annabeth, Artemis, and Hestia. The only one that was not was Percy, though he still got chills up his spine.

The man saw this and smirk, "Hello fellow gods and demigods. I brought you here today, to read this book," Naruto hold his hand up, with his book for everyone to see.

When they saw the title, Percy paled and moaned, "Why me?"

The man chuckled, "Sorry kid, but the fates want me to do this. Look at it this way, at least you won't have to tell the story, without anyone saying you're a liar,"

Percy smile at the man, who made a black throne near Hestia's hearth. Then ask the silent question for everyone, "Who are you?"

Naruto eyes begin to glow red and the shadows and ghost surrounded him, "I am called by names. The Ten Tail Jinchuuriki, The Black Flash, Hero of Demi-gods, and many more. My name is Naruto, Lord of the Demons and the Last Shinobi,"

Most of the gods pale. They thought that it was a myth. But right now, they're seeing the rulers of every demon. The demigods were shock. They heard of him, how he rescue various demigods, train Achilles himself, and help build Rome. Yes they heard of him and were quite amaze to see him.

Naruto turn to the gods, but hit by a black pin missile and a blond one as well.

"DADDY" Artemis and Hestia yelled. Everyone heard that one word and their eyes widen in shock.

Did they just say Daddy?

**Now that's the end. You didn't expect that did you. Naruto is the Demon Lord and is powerful than Zeus. I hope you enjoy this story and be sure to check out my other stories. Also, please review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. A Math Teacher Killed

**A/N: Hello everyone. I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that the Admin of this site had decided that Reading the Books stories are a violation of copyright, even if it has a disclaimer. But the good news is that I found a way to do it without copying it. I got the idea from In Dream: Book 1. Thank you, Rosimae if you're reading this. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto**

Chapter 1: A Math Teacher Killed

It was quiet in Olympus. Everyone over there heard that one word. Why did Hestia and Artemis call him daddy? And why is Artemis hugging him affection? SHE'S A MAN HATER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Finally, Zeus found his voice and glare at Naruto. "Artemis, why did you say father?" Zeus said, in a very dangerous tone. Artemis scowl at her biological father.

"It mean that he adopted me and that he's my daddy. So is Hestia's," Hestia nodded her head, still beaming at her adopted father.

Zeus pull out his lightning bolt and was about to shoot Naruto, until Artemis shot an arrow near his head and a fireball was shot near him as well. He saw Artemis and Hestia standing in front of Naruto, glaring at him.

"You will not harm him, Zeus. He is our family and if you attack him, you'll have to get through us," Hestia said. Everyone was shock to see that Hestia was standing up to Zeus. Zeus sit back down on his throne and grumble, since he doesn't want to hurt his daughter and sister.

Naruto clear his throat, "Well, let get reading shall we?" He snap his finger and couches appear. (Oh just so you know, Naruto applied all the information of every demigod to the gods, except the fact that Percy is the son of Poseidon)

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia sit on one couch; Travis, Connor, Will, and Katie sat one another; Clarisse, Chris, Juniper, and Rachel sat on the third one; Jason, Leo, Piper, and Reyna sat on the fourth one; Hazel and Frank got one couch for themselves; and Octavion sat on a chair, not wanting to be with any of them.

Artemis and Hestia, in their child form, sat on Naruto lap and snuggle up on him, making Zeus and Apollo glare at him. Naruto clear his throat and begin reading.

**(Look I . . . half-blood.)**

"Who does?" Nico said, looking down. All the demigods kid look down for their fallen comrades and the gods look down in shame.

**(If you . . . advice is:)**

"OH NO DUCK AND COVER!" Thalia and Nico yelled, going behind the couch. The gods look confuse, while the demigods stifle a chuckle, except Percy who was pouting.

"Uh, why?" Hermes asked. Thalia and Nico got up from their hiding spot, shaking.

"Because, unless it's a battle plan or an emotional speech-" Nico started, but Thalia continue

"-it'll get you kill," Thalia said, in a utter fear. Naruto laugh and Percy blush, knowing it true. Annabeth kiss his cheek, thinking that the blush is cute.

**(Close this . . . right now.)**

The Stolls try to close the book until Naruto gave a look that said 'If you try, you'll feel pain.'

**(Believe whatever . . . normal life.)**

"It might work for a little while, seaweed brain," Annabeth said, sitting on his lap. Meanwhile Athena was fuming on how close her daughter is to the sea spawn.

Percy shrug, "Then you might as well enjoy it, as much as you can," All demigods nodded.

**(Being a . . . is dangerous.)**

"Check," Percy said.

**(It's scary.)**

"Double check," Thalia and Nico said.

**(Most of . . . nasty ways.)**

"And triple check," All the demigods said, thinking about their lost comrades. The gods bow down in shame for abandoning their kids, except Hestia, Hera, and Artemis, who doesn't have any kids. Zeus kept thinking that it was for the greater good that they left their kids.

"Well then I'm glad I save the defenseless demigods and train them to defend themselves," Naruto said to himself, but everyone heard it.

"YOU BROKE ONE OF OUR LAWS?!" Zeus yelled, thunder booming. Naruto glare at Zeus with a look that promise pain, making the man whimper in fear.

"First of all I don't follow anyone rules Zeus, so you can back off. And second of all, those demigods needed help and I don't ignore anyone for my own benefit. At least Poseidon help all his children and don't abandon them, high and dry" Naruto said, in a cold voice. Some of the gods look guilty, while the demigods look up to Naruto with awe and admiration.

**(If you're . . . ever happened.)**

"So do we," all the demigods said at once. Percy was thinking of all the battles he had to fought and his hands clench tightly.

**(But if . . . for you.)**

"So very true," every demigods said sagely. The gods was wondering how bad their children, while Hestia and Naruto grimace, remembering all the demigods they saw fighting and dying, all around the world.

**(Don't say . . . warn you)**

"You didn't warn me!" Nico, Leo, and the Stolls yelled. They got hit by Piper, Thalia and Katie.

**(My . . . Jackson)**

"No! I'm Percy Jackson! You're Naruto!" Percy exclaimed. Dionysus look surprised.

"Really? I thought it was Peter Johnson," Dionysus said, from his magazine. Everyone sweat drop at the wine god.

**(I'm 12 . . . Troubled kid?)**

"YES!" Everyone that knows Percy yelled, adding Jason. His friend and father glare at Jason for being happy with the insult. Jason scowled. Why did everyone like Percy?

Meanwhile Naruto laughed, thinking that Percy is the same as he is when he was younger, while Percy shrug knowing it was true

**(Yeah. You . . . say that.)**

Everyone laugh at that.

**(I could . . . prove it,)**

"Short?" the god questioned.

"Miserable?" the demigods questioned.

"Yep," Percy said, looking downtrodden, "At this rate, I won't be able to live before my next birthday," Annabeth snuggle up into his chest, reassuring him and herself that he's not gonna die. She just got him back, she is not gonna lose him again.

Rachel and Reyna saw this, and glared at Annabeth. They both got a crush on him, even though one is a oracle, and even though Percy is with Annabeth, they still want him.

**(but things . . . Roman stuff.)**

"That's sound amazing," Athena and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Are you kidding? Sound like torture," Poseidon, Percy, and Naruto said at the same time. Annabeth shook her head at her boyfriend, Athena glare at Poseidon, and Hestia and Artemis just laugh at their dad. It was still an odd sight seeing Artemis showing affection for a male.

**(I know . . . like torture.)**

"Athena stop glaring at Percy. Most kids would think it's torture, especially if you're a demigod and have dyslexia and ADHD," Naruto said. Athena huff, but stay quiet knowing it was true.

**(****Most Yancy . . . had hopes.)**

"Sound like Chiron," Athena said. They look at Dionysus to confirm it, but he was sleeping in his magazine. Poseidon splash a bucket of ice cold water, making the wine god scream.

Everyone laugh and Naruto kept reading.

**(Mr. Brunner . . . like coffee.)**

"Yep, it's Chiron," Athena concluded. Naruto roll his eyes at her, since everyone else, minus Leo and the Stolls, figure it out already.

**(You wouldn't . . . to sleep.)**

"YOU SLEEP IN CLASS?!" Athena asked, horrified.

"Who wouldn't?" Hermes, Apollo, Leo, and the Stolls said in unision.

**(I hoped . . . in trouble.)**

"You're asking for a miracle Perce," Will said. Everyone laugh, while Percy blush.

**(Boy . . . wrong.)**

"See," Will said.

'_Yep. Definitely like me,' _Naruto thought.

**(See, bad . . . expelled anyway.)**

It was silence for a few minutes. Then laughter boom all over the room.

"Who were you aiming at?" Naruto asked, while laughing.

"A bunch of bullies," Percy said with a grin.

**(And before . . . unplanned swim.)**

That make everyone laugh even harder than before. The Stolls got in front of Percy and got on their knees, much to Percy's embarrassment.

"We are forever at your command. Teach us your ways great pranksters. Please, please, please!" The Stolls said in unision.

"Dude, you are the coolest!" Leo said, with his usual grin. Jason glare at Percy. He was suppose to be the coolest not him. He decided that Percy is his enemy and must be eliminated.

**(And the . . . the idea.)**

"Awww. . ." was the sound coming from everyone, even Athena and Hera. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, on the next break I'll you more stories," Percy said, making everyone grin.

**(This trip, . . . be good.)**

"Not gonna happen," Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth said in unision. Percy pouted childishly, but kept quiet

**(All the . . . ketchup sandwich.)**

Most of the girls turn green, while Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico was steaming with rage. Naruto was thinking of ways to torture the girl, because he hate bullies. It was due to his childhood that he hated them with a passion.

**(Grover was . . . was crippled.)**

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Grover that," Thalia said. Nico agreed. Percy glare at the two.

**(He had . . . his legs.)**

"Aww, Grover is so lucky," the Stolls and Leo said. Hermes and Apollo nodded with them, while the girls and some of the guys shook their head at them.

**(He walked . . . the cafeteria)**

"Of course," everyone that new Grover sighed. Of course he would blow his cover for enchiladas.

**(Anyway, Nancy . . . on probation.)**

"What did you do?" Annabeth and Thalia asked.

"Um . . . I think a prank involving a few snakes," Percy said, thoughtfully. Naruto laugh outright, liking Percy more and more.

"You would've my village worst fear, if you had live there," Naruto said. Some were wondering what village he went to, but Naruto stayed quiet.

**(The headmaster . . . with death-)**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon, Annabeth, Rachel, and Reyna yelled.

"Let me finish!" Naruto said, with a glare.

**(-by in . . . this trip)**

"Oh," the four said sheepishly. Annabeth narrow her eyes at Reyna and Rachel, deciding to keep eye on them.

**("I'm going . . . I mumbled)**

"DO IT!" Ares and Clarisse screamed. Everyone shook their head at the two, while Aphrodite whack Ares head.

Artemis turn to her dad, "Daddy, is it okay for the boy to hit that her," Ares snickered at the childish, but whimpered when he saw Naruto scary glare.

"Yes my little hunter. That girl is being a bully to him and deserve it," Naruto said. Artemis nodded and snuggle up in his chest.

**(Grover tried . . . peanut butter.")**

"Yeah, but in your hair?" Apollo question.

"Idiot," Artemis mumble. She a got slap in the butt for that remark and she let out a little "EEP!" before covering her mouth. Naruto spank her for that little remark against her brother.

**(He dodged . . . my seat.)**

"BOOO!" Ares and Clarisse yelled, wanting more action

**("You're already . . . anything happens.")**

"Yep, I'm always the one in trouble," Percy said, solemnly. Most gave him sympathy looks, while Naruto gave him an understanding look.

That got Percy confused. He understand what he gone through?

**(Looking back . . . myself into.)**

Poseidon, Annabeth, and Rachel paled at that. Reyna face look mechanic, but some could tell she was nervous for Percy.

**(Mr. Brunner . . . thousand years.)**

"Longer," Athena and Annabeth automatically said. Most roll their eyes at the two. Like mother, like daughter.

**(He gathered . . . evil eye.)**

"Hmmm, eye with my little eye, a monster who you wants to kill," Naruto said. Most paled and some look at Percy worriedly.

**(Mrs. Dodds was . . . years old.)**

'_She sounds familiar,' _Hades and Nico thought.

**(She look . . . your locker.)**

'_Could it be . . .'_ Hades and Nico thought.

**(She had . . . nervous breakdown.)**

'_Yep, that's her,' _Hades and Nico thought fearfully. Even though Hades is close to Poseidon doesn't mean that the man won't harm him.

**(From her . . . devil spawn.)**

"No, that Nico," Thalia joked.

"HEY!" Nico yelled, then pouted at her. Thalia thought that was cute.

'_Wait a minute, cute? I'm a hunter, I'm not suppose to be thinking that. But he does look cute . . . GAH! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'_

**(She would . . . a month.)**

"That's harsh," Hazel commented. Something is telling her that she knows that monster.

Percy shrug, "If you think that harsh you didn't meet my other teachers and . . ." Percy had pain in his eyes "someone else,"

Many were wondering who he was talking about, but Naruto let him have his privacy. After all, he got a few secrets himself.

**(One time . . . absolutely right.")**

"GROVER!" Annabeth and Thalia yelled, while Juniper just sigh at her boyfriend.

**(Mr. Brunner . . . the stele,)**

"Totally wish it was Percy," Naruto muttered, but everyone heard.

"What?!" Percy said, shocked and appalled.

"Sorry to say this dude, but she had a crush on you since you were first at Nancy," Naruto said. Annabeth glare at Naruto and clutch Percy tightly.

Percy still look shock, "But she hates me! She try everything to get me in trouble!" Percy exclaimed, waving his arm frantically. Naruto shrug.

"That's how girls are sometimes with their crush. Plus, not only I'm the lord of the demon, but also the god of dreams and nightmare. I saw her having wet dreams about you," Naruto said. Percy turn green, some of the immature people starting laughing, Rachel and Reyna had fire in their eyes and Annabeth clutch Percy tighter.

**(Mr. Brunner . . . shut up?")**

Hermes, Apollo, Leo, the Stolls, and the surprisingly Athena clapped. Everyone look at her like she was an imposter.

"What? This girl is interrupting an important history," Athena said, irritated. Everyone 'ah', understanding.

**(It came . . . it to.)**

"Of course it did," Annabeth sighed, while the others laugh. Percy blush a little making Annabeth kiss him on the cheek.

**("Mr. Jackson . . . "No sir.")**

"You're cute when you blush seaweed brain. Your face get all pink, which you look cute on you. And you're eyes get all wide and innocent . . ." Annabeth giggle when Percy look as he described. She kiss him on the cheek making him blush further.

Naruto sense killing intent from Rachel and Reyna, and stifle a chuckle from it. Look like there's gonna be a catfight soon.

**(Mr. Brunner . . . picture represents?")**

"If he could do that, then I'll kiss Nico," Thalia said sarcastically. Nico blush a little and a part of him was hoping that would happen. Naruto turn to Aphrodite making her giggle and smile mischievously.

"I'll take up on that bet, Thalia." Naruto said. The two shook on it, one believing that Percy couldn't and the other that have the best luck when it came to betting.

Some will learn not to bet on the Demon Lord.

**(I look . . . recognized it.)**

"No way . . . I lost . . ." Thalia said in utter disbelief. Naruto and Percy laugh at her face and Nico blush. Artemis wanted to stop the bet since she knew Naruto never lost a bet, EVER and doesn't want her lieutenant to kiss a male, but she remember what happen to Hestia when she try to stop a bet. Hestia couldn't sit down for a week.

She shudder in fear of the punishment that Naruto fitted for her.

Thalia and Nico stood face to face to each other, blushing up a storm. Finally, Thalia move in and kiss Nico on the lips. Zues was about to throw a lightning storm at Nico and Hades was about to attack Thalia with his shadows, until they saw the death glares of Naruto and Aphrodite. They shudder in fear and put their weapons away.

Thalia and Nico stop kissing each other and sat back down, not looking each other in the eye.

**("That Kronos . . . kids, right?")**

Five out of six of the elder gods shudder in fear and Hestia curled up to her dad, remembering the experience. Naruto wrap her arms around her and whisper comforting words to her, while she try to block the memory away.

'_When I see Kronos, I'll send him to my torture places for him.'_ Naruto thought venomously.

**("Yes," Mr. Brunner . . . god, and-")**

"GOD?!" All of the gods yelled, except for Hestia and Poseidon.

"YOU DARE -" Zeus started, but was interrupted.

"I'm sure chiron will correct him," Annabeth said, not wanting her boyfriend to be fried.

**("God?" Mr. Brunner . . . corrected myself)**

Annabeth breath out in relief, while the gods calm down.

**("And he . . . behind me.)**

"Eww doesn't even describe it," Hades and Poseidon said at the same time, while Zeus is counting his lucky stars that he wasn't eaten.

**("-and so . . . gods won.")**

"What? How? It was centuries of fighting . . . and. Paragraph . . . Poseidon stop laughing . . . UGH!" Athena exclaimed. Naruto also laugh at her expression as well.

**(Some snickers . . . the group.)**

"Why? He got it right!" Annabeth exclaimed. Everyone shrug.

"Humans are weird," Naruto reason, ignoring the "HEY!" from Rachel.

**(Behind me . . . his kids.")**

"How about you be a demigod and see how you like it!" Chris hissed out. Meanwhile, Naruto had a thinking look.

"Hmm, I might add that in the nightmare land when people starts to dream. Maybe add the pain factor in as well." Naruto said to himself, but everyone heard. Most sweatdrop and scooted away from him, even Hades.

**("And why . . . real life?")**

"BUSTED!" Leo, the Stolls, Nico, Apollo and Hermes said at once.

**("Busted," Grover muttered.)**

"OH NO! WE THINK LIKE A GOAT!" all six said at once. They started running around the building until they got whacked by Piper, Katie, Thalia, and Artemis.

**("Shut up," . . . her hair.)**

"That was actually pretty creepy," Percy said. Naruto snicker a little.

"Aw that not something to say to your crush," Naruto teased. Percy again turn green and Annabeth glare at Naruto, but it didn't bother him. He felt Orochimaru killing intent and met Anko, he can rarely be scared.

**(At least . . . radars ears.)**

"Or horse ears," Leo joked.

Athena turn into lecture mode, "Actually it one of the same thing since -"

"READ BEFORE SHE STARTS!" Poseidon yelled. Naruto complied and Athena glare at him.

**(I thought . . . know sir.")**

"As always," Nico and Thalia sighed. Naruto and Annabeth frowned at them.

"How can you expect him to find the answer? He didn't found out he was a demigod yet," Naruto reasoned, with a bit of an edge on his tone. His old teammates always belittle him, so he doesn't like it when people do the same thing.

**("I see." . . . back outside?")**

"Oh Chiron," everyone said at the same time. Hermes wrote out a note to get Chiron lessons, for changing subjects.

**(The class . . . like doofuses.)**

"Like most men does. The only ones that doesn't is Poseidon, Percy, and daddy," Artemis said. Percy was stun, Poseidon beam at his niece and Naruto kiss her on the forehead, making her blush a little and beam brightly. Everyone was stun again at that displacement, seeing a blush on her cheek.

Apollo pointed a shaky finger at her and said, "Wh-who are you and what have you done with Artemis?"

He got a arrow in his leg for that remark.

**(Grover and . . . seen everything)**

"Well, almost everything," Hestia said sadly. The elder gods and Naruto knew that Chiron seen and lose a lot.

**("You must . . . Percy Jackson.")**

"And he got the best," Annabeth said proudly. All of Percy friends agreed with her. Jason scowls.

"Come on, this pathetic spawn isn't the best. Only Romans are more powerful than the greeks," Jason said, arrogantly. Most were stunned at his outburst, but got over it and glare at him, Annabeth the most.

Piper and Leo couldn't believe he would say something like that. They don't know if it was his regular self, but if it was they don't like it.

Naruto then got a smirk, whenever he's thinking of a prank. Artemis and Hestia squirm a little, knowing that smirk.

"How about this? If you're so confident let make a deal," Naruto said, secretly testing him. Jason smirk, thinking he could win.

"What the bet?" Jason said. Naruto will test his loyalty to his friend.

"The best is that in this book, Percy will fight the most powerful monsters, the fate told me that. If he could beat and/or survive most of them, you have to date with Drew," Jason and Piper pale at that, and Piper was secretly thinking that if he accepted that bet, he will suffer more Kronos, "and with he doesn't I'll give you my summoning fox scroll," Artemis and Hestia gasp at that,"and you can kill Percy," Percy and Annabeth paled at that, "Plus, if he beat something more powerful than a monster, I'll train him to become a demigod ninja," now, Jason was fuming.

Jason, still having Zeus's arrogance said, "I'll accept that bet," making most facepalm for his stupidity, Zeus cheering for his son, Percy and Annabeth getting paler, Piper looking blank, and Naruto getting a 'hook, line, and sinker' look.

"ARE YOU CRAZY DUDE?!"

"WHAT ABOUT US JASON?!"

"DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?!"

"IF PERCY DEAD, I'LL KILL YOU! GOD OR NO!"

"IDIOT BROTHER!"

"GOOO JASON!"

"QUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEET!" Naruto, Artemis, and Hestia yelled at the same time, getting everyone to be quiet. The ones who yelled was Leo, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Zeus respectively.

"The bet had been made and you can't stop it or change it. Sorry Piper, Annabeth, and Percy," Naruto said. Then he continue reading, ignoring Annabeth, Reyna, and Rachel's glares.

**(I wanted . . . so hard.)**

"It was for the best seaweed brain," Annabeth said softly. Percy nodded and kiss her forehead.

**(I mean . . . them correctly.)**

"Yes, so true," all of the demigods said. The gods look guilty again and Naruto glare at the ones who had kids and left them to fend for themselves.

**(I mumble . . . girl's funeral.)**

"I'm glad Siana is at my resort, along with the others," Naruto said, gaining some looks. Some look at him with hero worship and Zeus was glaring at him for continuing breaking his rules.

**(He told . . . blowing in.)**

Everyone look to Zeus, then to Poseidon, and finally said all at once, "Why are we not surprise?"

Poseidon pouted, while Zeus's eyes was sparking with anger. Naruto roll his eyes at the overreaction.

**(Nobody else . . . a thing.)**

"Is she one of yours?" Hera asked. Hermes and his sons look insulted at the suggestion.

"Hades no! The book said try and a Hermes child never try, they do it!" Hermes said, with his kids agreeing with him.

**(Grover and . . . it elsewhere.)**

"Did you really thought like that, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, in his lap. Percy look down on the floor.

"I was born to think that way," he mumble. Most of them look confuse, while Naruto look at him with wide eyes.

'_If it what I think it is . . . then he exactly like me,'_ Naruto thought.

**("Detention?" Grover . . . a genius.")**

"Agreed," Jason and Athena, spoke cruelly. Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, and Thalia glare at them. Thalia was wondering what happening to the brother she used to know.

**(Grover didn't . . . your apple?")**

There was silence, for a few minutes . . . then everybody burst out laughing.

**(I didn't . . . give me.)**

Ares snicker, Clarisse muttered 'mama boys', the goddess was cooing and saying how nice it was for a boy to miss his mother, and the demigods and Naruto had a look of envy.

**(Mr. Brunner . . . cafe table.)**

"IDEA!" Leo and Hephaestus exclaimed, writing on their journal. Aphrodite and Piper shook their head fondly at the two. Piper stop. Wait fondly? They're just friend! That all they are . . . right?

**(I was . . . Grover's lap.)**

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico growled at the book, making a couple of people scoot back.

"Wow they are more scary than the Furies," Travis whispered to Connor and Katie.

**("Oops," She . . . liquid Cheetos.)**

"Okay . . . didn't needed that in my head. And I like cheetos," Naruto said. Some nodded their head, agreeing with him.

**(I tried . . . your temper.")**

"Won't work," Everyone the knows said at the same time. They seen Percy temper and it can never be control. Pity the person who anger him. Percy pouted.

**(But I . . . my ears.)**

"A wave?" Zeus said. He look suspiciously at Poseidon and said man was wiggling around nervously.

**(I don't . . . grabbed her-")**

"POSEIDON!" Zeus roared, thunder and lightning outside, "YOU BROKE THE OATH?!" He took his lightning bolt out, while Poseidon brought his Trident.

"Yes Zeus and I don't regret it! Beside, you broke the oath to!" Poseidon growled. Zeus aimed his bolt at Percy and shot him. Percy, with wide eyes, push his friends away from him and took the shot. An explosion took place.

"NOOO!" The demigods (minus Jason) yelled. Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and Reyna broke down and cried; Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, Will, Chris, Nico, Juniper, Hazel, and Frank cried as well, with the couples comforting each other (Clarisse and Chris, Hazel and Frank); Jason and Octavion grin like it was christmas for him; Piper and Leo had tears in their eyes as well, but also glare at Jason and Zeus for being happy with the death of such a nice person; and Poseidon was crying because his son was killed.

Then they heard a roar of rage and they saw Naruto, standing in front of Percy with rage in his eyes.

"**ZEUS!"** Naruto roared out with his demon voice. Before Zeus could strike again, Naruto made two shadow clones and hold Zeus at his throne. Naruto went in front of Zeus and perform a rasengan in his hand. He then smash in Zeus torso and the sky god scream in pain.

Many were watching Naruto punishing Zeus for his action and was amaze at his power. Aphrodite, Demeter, and surprisingly Hera look at him with hearts in their eyes. Ares, Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes was sharing a bag of popcorn liking the 'entertainment'. Athena was frowning at him for saving the sea spawn. Hephaestus and Hades look indifferent about this, though there was a twitch on Hades mouth. Hestia and Artemis was looking at him with stars in their eyes, seeing their father perform his most deadly power. And Poseidon was looking at him with gratitude in his eyes for saving his son.

As for the demigods, they looking at him with awe, gratitude, and anger. For awe the Stolls, Will, Chris, Clarisse, Juniper, and Katie. For gratitude Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. For anger Octavion and Jason.

"**Zeus, you nearly made the biggest mistake in your life! This boy is the savior of the earth and you almost cause a war with hi death! Many would rebel against you God or demigod and would've overrun you! If you ever attack anty of these demigods, just know they have my protection! UNDERSTAND?!" **Naruto yelled out. Zeus, too scared to say anything just nodded rapidly.

Naruto sat down with Artemis and Hestia getting back on his lap. Percy sat down with Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel, and Thalia grabbing onto him arm one way or another to know that he's still alive. Nico decided to sit with Hazel since the seats are occupied. Naruto calm down and started reading again.

**(I didn't . . . erasing workbooks.")**

"NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" Hermes, his kids, and Naruto said. When all faces turn to Naruto he decided to explain.

"Back when I was mortal, I was the best pranker over at the leaf village. I even to manage to prank the leader of the village. The only I prank are arrogant jerks, perverts, and idiots." Naruto said. The god of thieves and his sons beam at him, while some was sweating. How good is he at pranking? Judging from the pale faces and shivers from Artemis and Hestia, very good.

**(That wasn't . . . to death.)**

"And yet, he decided to stick up for you," Naruto said. He turn to Percy, "I envy you Percy. I wish I had a friend like that, back at home when I was your age,"

Now everyone was wondering what kind of past he have. And how bad was it.

**("I don't . . . "Now.")**

"Seriously, what with the honey thing?" Naruto asked, while Nico and Hades mumble 'She still does that?'.

**(Nancy Bobofit . . . later stare.)**

Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, and the Stolls shiver.

"You do not want to be the receiving end of one of those," Nico said, then Thalia continued, "I agree with death breath here. It's more scary than the all the Titans combined," Of course, Jason had to say something.

"Please, I bet that stare wouldn't even scare a mice," Jason said. The five that receive that horrifying stare, look at him like he had a death wish. Percy shrugged and gave him that glare. Jason turn deathly white and pee his pants. That glare was like staring at death itself. Meanless to say, he will have nightmares along with the others (except Naruto, who look intrigued by that glare).

**(Then I . . . so fast?)**

The temperature dropped very fast and Naruto whisper 'monster'. Thalia and Annabeth gripped on Percy hands tightly to reassure themselves that Percy was alive. Poseidon gripped on his Trident tightly and Hades glance fearfully at the Sea god. Meanwhile Naruto was reading with wrapped attention to see what this demigod can do.

**(I have . . . so sure.)**

"Good, trust your instincts," Naruto mutter subconsciously. It good to see that Percy got good instinct for his age, on the book.

**(I went . . . Mrs. Dodds.)**

Annabeth begin to whimper in worry, so Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and whisper sweet words to her, telling her that he's alive and safe. Aphrodite would've yelled 'CUTE' if she wasn't worried as well.

**(Halfway the . . . his novel.)**

"CHIRON!" Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, and Poseidon scream in disbelief. Percy was about to be attack and he's reading a book?

**(I look . . . the plan.)**

"No kidding, Sherlock," Jason said, sarcastically. He got a nasty shock for that remark, courtesy of Thalia.

**(I followed . . . was empty.)**

By now most were shaking with anticipation and worry. Anticipation on what gonna happen. Worry for their friend/son/cousin/nephew.

**(Mrs. Dodds . . . like growling.)**

"She is growling," Athena said, trying to break the tension, but everyone shush her.

"Huh, well," Athena said.

**(Even without . . . "Yes ma'am.)**

"Did he just said what I think he just said?" All of Percy friends said. They couldn't believe that he just show somebody respect. I guess fear does something that make you do impossible things.

**(She tugged . . . hurt me.)**

"Wrooong," Zeus sang gleefully. Most of the Goddesses (meaning not Athena) slap him for being happy with this. Even Hera.

**(I said . . . less pain.")**

Annabeth was clutching Percy real tightly in worry. Even though he still here she still worries.

**(I didn't . . . dorm room.)**

"AWESOME!" Leo yelled, causing Piper to bash his head, again. The Stolls begin to kneel to Percy again.

"We are your humble servants. We are at your command at any time," they said at the same time. They got whacked by Katie.

**(Or maybe . . . the book.)**

Naruto laugh seeing Athena face. She look like she was gonna explode. Before she could say anything, Naruto decided to intervene.

"Athena, you forget that the demigods are dyslexic, so it won't be their favorite past time for most of them. Well, other than your childs," Naruto said, making Athena huff.

**("Ma'am I . . . to ribbons.)**

"A FURY!" All of the demigods yelled. Thalia rounded up to Percy, glaring at him.

"You never told me your first monster was a fury!" Thalia yelled. Percy shrunk down from his, seeing the glares from Rachel, Reyna, and Thalia.

"I didn't think it was important," Percy mumbled, causing the glares to intensify.

"It extremely important! I face a Fury with training and nearly died!" Thalia exclaimed. Percy hold his hand up.

"Look, I'm alive am I? Plus, it was five years ago so you don't need to worry," Percy said. Meanwhile Jason was in shock. His first monster was a fury? And he survive?!

While the demigods were talking, Poseidon was beating the poo out of Hades. Apollo and Hermes was sharing popcorn, Ares was cheering, Athena was booing, and the rest look bored. Finally, Naruto intervene to save Hades from any more beating. He grab the back of Poseidon shirt and pull him away from Hades.

"Poseidon, Percy will survive. He's over there right now with his friends, so calm down." Naruto said, with a serious voice. Poseidon nodded and sat back down, still have fury in his face. Naruto and Hestia healed up Hades and sat him back down on the throne. Hades flinch under Poseidon stares. After everyone calm down, Naruto got back reading

**(Then things . . . his hand.)**

"A pen?" Most of the people said.

They blink.

Then blink again.

Finally, Jason starts laughing madly.

"HAHAHAHA, a pen? The sea spawn gonna lost," Jason said, laughing. Many glared at him, but Percy just smirk so did Poseidon.

**("What ho . . . my ear.)**

Everyone (excluding Jason, Ares, Octavion, Dionysus, and Zeus) let out a breath they were holding in. Meanwhile, Percy felt something near his ear.

'_It was probably just the wind,' _Percy thought, but his sixth sense says otherwise.

**(I snatched . . . tournament day.)**

"What?" Jason said, gobsmack. The rest were grinning. Some of them forgot that it was riptide. Percy pulled out the pen and uncapped it, revealing the bronze sword, Riptide. Naruto smirk.

"Hey Percy, how about we duel after chapter 3? I want to test your strength," Naruto said. Percy nodded, looking determined as Naruto.

**(Mrs. Dodds . . . the sword.)**

"Wimp," Jason and Ares muttered, while Octavion laugh silently. They all got drenched in salt water for their troubles.

**(She snarled . . . the sword.)**

"How is that natural?!" Frank exclaimed. Everyone shrug and dismiss it as Percy being Percy.

**(The metal . . . Hiss!)**

The Stolls and Leo cheered, while many look at Percy with awe. Zeus paranoid mind was thinking that Percy will be dangerous in the future and must be killed. Jason watch Percy get look at with admiration and being praised, with jealousy.

Percy getting uncomfortable and silently tell Naruto to read. The Demon Lord complied, feeling sympathy for the demigod.

**(Mrs. Dodds . . . watching me.)**

Some shiver, while others give Percy sympathy glances. He must've had bad nightmares if he faced a fury.

**(I was . . . but me.)**

"The mist still affect you? Hmmph, as expected from a sea spawn," Athena said, ignoring her daughters glare, even though it her. Meanwhile, Percy was getting downtrodden with the insults. Does most people see him as an idiot?

**(My hands . . . or something.)**

Hermes and the Stolls had an idea in their head. Before they could say anything Demeter and Katie yelled 'NO!' and gather their mushrooms protectively in their arms (Don't ask me where the mushrooms came from). The pranksters pouted.

**(Had I . . . whole thing?)**

"Nope," Apollo said, cheerfully. Artemis muttered 'idiot' under her breath.

**(I went . . your butt.")**

"Who?" Poseidon, Thalia, and Naruto said.

**(I said, "Who?")**

Most of them laugh (except Jason, who was steaming red), while Poseidon, Thalia, Naruto, and Percy just grin at each other.

**("Our teacher . . . with me.)**

Hermes and his kids shook their heads sadly, Dionysus and the demigods sigh. They all know about Grover lying skills.

**("Not funny . . . boomed overhead.)**

"Okay, what are mad about this time Zeus?" Hera said, in exasperation. Zeus shrug.

"My bet, probably his precious bolt missing. He loves it more than his wife," Naruto said, grinning. Most laugh, Hera nodded in agreement and Zeus and Jason glare at Naruto.

**(I saw . . . all right?")**

Hermes and his kids gave a thumbs up at Chiron's lying skill.

"Okay, who next?" Naruto said. Poseidon raise his hands. Naruto throw him the book and Poseidon begin to read.

"Chapter 2: Three Old Ladies Knit The Sock of Death …"

**A/N: And that's the end. In the middle of the story or if the story get more popular, I'll set up some polls like who should Piper date or should Percy have a harem or just Annabeth. Hope, you enjoy it and hope it more unique than other reading the book stories.**


	3. The Annoying Fates

**Hello, people welcome back. For those who like this story, thank you for giving it a chance. And sorry if you want to see the whole sentences, but the dang copyright thing is getting in the way of that. Also I got a few questions. Do you Percy in a harem or just with Annabeth? Also, should bring the future Luke in the near end or the past Luke the near end? Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I'll say this once and I said this a thousand times in other stories, but I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

Chapter 2: The Annoying Fates

"Chapter 2: Three Old Ladies Knit the Sock of Death …" Poseidon reads, and before he could finish there was a bright glow and two figures are standing in the middle of the room. It was everyone favorite Satyr and a baby in a crib.

"GROVER!" The Greek demigods and Juniper yelled. Grover look to where the screams were at and smile.

"Hey guys, where you've been?" Grover asked. They quickly tell him about the book and what they read. Grover eyes widen when he heard about the Demon Lord, glare at Percy for his description, and got chastised for lying badly by the Stolls and Hermes.

Now, everyone turn their attention to the crib. Rachel decided to go up there since she is good with kids, as much as Percy and Hera is. When she look in their, her eyes got wide.

"It's a baby version of Percy,"

At that, everyone eyes got wide and look to see. She's right. In the crib is a baby with sea green eyes and jet black hair. The baby is making babbling noises, that make Aphrodite squeal. She grab the baby and twirl him around.

"Oh, look how adorable he is!" Aphrodite exclaimed, hugging the baby. The toddler like this affection and hugs back, the Love Goddess squeal louder. Some of the demigods ears is starting to ring.

After everyone ears started back working, everyone got back to their seats with Grover sitting with Juniper, who kiss him, and Aphrodite cuddling the baby Percy.

**(I was…over quickly.)**

"Got that right," Percy said, agreeing with himself. Most demigods agree with him, since they suffer the weird experience he did during their times as regular people.

**(This twenty…on me.)**

"Ooooh, maybe we do a trick on Percy when he gets back," Connor said. Travis, Leo, and Nico agreed with him, until they felt a swish and saw a bronze dagger on the wall.

Suffice to say, their planning stop.

**(The students…since christmas.)**

"Ah, the mist. Sometimes an annoyance, sometimes our savior," Rachel said, with people nodding in agreement. They all seen what the mist can do, and it mostly an annoyance to them.

**(Every so…was psycho.)**

"Well, mostly everyone one of us crazy in some way," Frank said, causing some to glare at him. He started to sweat.

"What it true. Athena's child are deathly afraid of even the smallest of spiders, some of Demeter's childs is obsessed with cereal, Ares child's are obsess with weapons, Juniper is a tree, Grover is obsessed with Enchiladas, and do I need to point the big three's children problems?" Frank said, making everyone conceded. They're still miff though.

**(It got…Almost.)**

"Five Drachmas, says it's Grover," Hermes said to Apollo. He agreed quickly, causing to Naruto to laugh.

"Suckers bet," Naruto mutter to Hestia and Artemis, making them giggle a little.

**(But Grover…fool me)**

"Pay up," Hermes said, causing Apollo to grumble and hand out the coins. Naruto laugh again, so did Artemis and Hestia.

**(When I…was lying.)**

"Never Hesitate!" Hermes and his children snapped, while the other sighed. Juniper hit her boyfriend on the head for his horrible plan. Baby Percy laugh at that.

**(Something was…the museum.)**

"No kidding," Jason said, sarcastically. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. This guy remind him to much of a certain Uchiha and he doesn't like it, one bit.

**(I didn't…cold sweat.)**

"Yeah, it the 2nd most scariest dream I've ever had," Percy said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What is your first?" Hazel asked, curious. Percy flinched.

"It'll say so in the book and if it don't, I tell you," Percy said, not wanting to retell his worst dream. Everyone nodded, satisfied.

**(The freaky…that year.)**

"Seriously, what got you angry Uncle Z?" Apollo said. Zeus shrug. There's many things that makes him angry, but he's not sure which option is making him angry.

Naruto eyes narrowed. From what Artemis and Hestia told him, that he'd only struck lightning when angry. Now he's making tornados, even more planes started crashing down, and the thunderstorms are even bigger than ever. Just what is making Zeus so angry about?

**(I started…to Fs.)**

Annabeth just fondly shook her head, while Athena look like she'd been told she had breast cancer.

**(I got…every class.)**

"WOOHOO!" Clarisse and Ares shouted. Chris just shook his head at his girlfriend, but Aphrodite hit Ares on the head. Baby Percy laugh, thinking that was funny.

"Again!" The baby said. Aphrodite smirk and hit Ares again, causing many to laugh, Hephaestus the loudest. Ares glare at the baby, who only gave him a raspberry.

**(Finally, when…sounded good.)**

Everyone laugh at that.

"For those of you who doesn't know, look at the drunk reading a wine magazine and you know what it means," Naruto said. That cause everyone to laugh harder and Dionysus to glare at Naruto.

**(The headmaster…Yancy Academy.)**

Hazel sighs and mumbled "Poor Percy…" under her breath. If she think Percy is having it bad now, she would soon change her mind.

**(Fine, I…was homesick.)**

"Aww, does little Percy miss his mommy?" Jason said, mockingly. Percy glare at him, but before he could say anything, a wave of saltwater hit the arrogant demigod.

When he glare Percy and Poseidon, they hold their hands up and said 'I didn't do it'. He then heard laughing and look to see the baby Percy playing with floating water. The goddesses and girls (minus Athena and Clarisse) cooed, while the guys (minus Zeus) laugh at the rage on Jason face.

**(I wanted…poker parties.)**

Percy eyes darken at the mention of his old stepfather and growled. Everyone look at him, surprised. Who was his stepfather? It obviously wasn't Paul to the people who met him, since the man is nice and never play poker. So who is Percy talking about?

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Percy. He decided to make a promise. If Percy was abuse by his step dad, he tell others about his past so Percy won't gain too many looks. He know the boy doesn't want any pity so he'll help him out.

**(And yet…little strange.)**

Grover smile and give a thumbs up to Percy, even though he did call him strange. He did acted strange on occasions when he senses monsters nearby. Percy smile as well and gave a thumbs up back.

**(I worried…without me.)**

"I wouldn't be here. That's what," Grover said, with a shrug. Percy huff.

"Well, excuse me for not figuring out you were staying there because of me." Percy said sarcastically. Everyone chuckle at the blush on Grover face.

**(I'd miss…do well.)**

"Wait, you mean teachers wouldn't help or encourage you?" Will asked. Percy look away and Naruto got a vein in his head.

"Humans, so quick to judge and do what they think is right." Naruto growled. He then mumbles something about 'bad teachers' and giving them nightmares, making everyone sweat drops.

They wonder if he hate humans that badly.

**(As exam…studied for.)**

"WHAT?!" Athena yelled, horrified. Naruto laugh at the look on her face and Percy squirm a little under her glare, until Annabeth glare at her back.

**(I hadn't…believe him.)**

"Good," Poseidon said, with a relieve sigh. He want his son to be as safe as possible.

"Mmmm, the kid got good instincts," Naruto said, then turn to Percy, "You definitely make a good ninja," Percy blush at the praise, while Jason fume.

**(The evening…dorm room.)**

Now, Athena look like she's having a stroke. Baby Percy laugh at the expression, making the goddess cooed at the sweet laughter.

"How, can anyone throw such important history?" Athena said, her eyes wide and barely breathing. Annabeth isn't reacting like that, because she isn't upset about it as her mom is. She is still giving her boyfriend a glare though, making him squirm a little.

**(Words had…riding skateboards.)**

"Thats how most demigods feel," Chris said, with nods of agreement from the other demigods. The gods once again, felt guilty for giving their children that curse. They look down in shame and slump their shoulder.

**(There was…and Charon,)**

"Well, you definitely know now," Grover said, causing laughter from Annabeth and Percy.

"Especially since one can trample you and the other can choose whether or not to be in the underworld," Annabeth said. Percy pale a little and vow to not mix up to name.

"Well, the name they'll understand if you try to write it. But calling them the opposite names is a bad a idea," Naruto said, "Trust me. I met a few demigods who did that and barely got away without injuries,"

A lot of demigods pale and vow the same thing Percy did.

**(or Polydictes…Forget it.)**

"That is easy," Jason said, smugly finally find something to beat Percy at. The Greeks and the Romans, minus Octavion, scowl at him.

"We're greek Grace, not Roman!" Clarisse said, making Jason scowl.

Percy decides to add fuel to the fire, "I actually learn how to speak it now," Everyone except the Romans and Naruto stare at Percy in disbelief.

"Prove it," Rachel challenged. Percy grin and spoke in Latin, making the Roman stifle and then blow out laugh. Except Jason and Octavion, who glare at him.

"What did he say," Annabeth ask/demanded. She hated not knowing things.

Percy grin at her, "I said that Jason look like his dad and that Zeus look like a rock," The greeks and the gods, san Zeus, blow out laugh after that.

**(I paced…my shirt.)**

Percy started to feel hot and bother and now is wondering what is going on. The baby Percy felt that as well and whine. Aphrodite rock the baby to try and calm it down and it work for now.

Naruto saw the reaction and narrow his eyes. Just what did the fates do Percy?

**(I remember…mythology book.)**

"Good," Athena said, with a stiff nod. Naruto roll his eyes at the owl goddess and then grin getting an idea. He whisper it to Artemis and Hestia, and they both got the same grin he did, once he finish.

Naruto gather all the Icha Icha Paradise books, a secret stash that Artemis found from Athena, Artemis gather up wood from her hand, and Hestia gather up fire. They all got to the middle of the room and Naruto show her the book, making Athena's eyes widen.

"W-w-w-where did you get that?" Athena asked, nervous. The gods look at her, wondering what she's nervous about.

"Artemis found it in your home," Athena glare at Artemis, who just give an uncharacteristic grin back, "and Athena, how shame. I had no idea that you're interest in the pervy sage's porn books,"Naruto said, making everyone look at the gods and demigods stare at her surprise. She is interested in porn? Athena? One of the virgin goddess?

Suddenly, Poseidon started laughing and fall of his seat.

"Athena….virgin goddess….reads….porn…." Poseidon gasps out. Eventually, Hermes and Apollo starts laughing. Then the Stolls. Then Leo. Eventually everyone starts laughing except Athena herself, Annabeth who feels embarrass, and Zeus.

Athena turn bright scarlet as Apollo's sun and then stare in horror when she saw what's in Hestia's and Artemis's hands.

"W-w-what are going to to them?" she ask, fearfully. Naruto grin got bigger.

"The things we always do to every perverted book," Naruto said. Hestia then look light the wood on the ground and Naruto put the Make Out series in there and watch it burn.

"NOOOOOO!" Athena scream and her she cried, trying to stop the fire. Everyone laugh at that except Annabeth, who bury her face in Percy shoulder in embarrassment, and the ones who hated perverted things cheered (Rachel, Reyna, Katie, and Artemis)

After the laughter died down, everyone got back to their seats and continue reading.

Athena is still crying for her lost books.

**(I'd never…help before.)**

"Can't blame you, if the teachers there belittle you," Naruto said, with a little venom in his voice. He has a extreme hate for teachers, considering most of them in the academy try to stunt in his education. Keyword, try. (Naruto's past will be different)

**(Maybe if…hadn't tried.)**

"Were you really thought that?" Thalia asked. Once again, Percy look away. Many of them give him sad glances, except Jason, Zeus, Octavion, and Naruto. The first three, because of obvious reasons and Naruto because he knows the boy doesn't want pity.

**(I walked…Percy, sir.")**

"How much you want to bet he'll eavesdrop?" Hermes asked. Apollo just grin.

"Suckers bet. No kid can resist listening," Apollo said. All the gods nodded in agreement. The demigods pouted, even Clarisse.

**(I froze…an eavesdropper)**

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England," Thalia said, sarcastically. The Stolls look surprised.

"You are?" they asked. Thalia blink. Then blink again. And finally got up and hit those two in the head.

"No, you idiots I was being sarcastic," Thalia hissed. The Stolls grumble, but kept quiet not wanting to face her wrath.

**(but I…an adult.)**

"Told ya," Hermes sing to the demigod. Said demigods grumble, but kept quiet knowing it's true.

**(I inched…mature more.")**

"We're still waiting for that," Nico said, causing everyone laugh (some for cruel reasons) and Percy scowl. Before he could speak, Naruto decided that enough is enough.

"Okay, that's it. I had enough of his friends belittling him!" Naruto exclaimed, giving them a fierce stare. The demigods shrink under the stare.

"You all know about his past. Knows how he's treated at school and you're not helping his self esteem. He get more and more depressed the more you belittle him," Percy tried to protest, but Naruto gave a stare that says 'shut up and sit down'. He complied. "So if you're his friends then stop belittling him, otherwise you're are no better than the bullies at school," After he finish Thalia and Nico look guilty, along with most of the demigods. Except Jason, Piper, and Leo because they didn't belittle him (and Jason for obvious reasons). Plus Octavion for again, obvious reasons.

**("But he…still can.")**

"If you saw what's my life like then you wouldn't say that chiron," Percy grumbles to himself, but everyone heard it. They all had one thought.

'_What happen?'_

**("Sir…of that.")**

"Yeah, but you forget that you have a goat-boy that is horrible at lying," Naruto said, sarcastically. Most laugh, while grover blush and grumbled at being called goat boy. Juniper kiss his cheek, making him blush further.

**("Sir, I…would mean.)**

"Yes Satyr! I would cut your legs and use it as my snack!" Zeus growled. Grover whimper and shrink under the glare until Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and Juniper step in and glare at him. Juniper's and Thalia's glares are the hardest.

"You will not touch my boyfriend!" Juniper growled, making everyone stare at her surprise.

"It was not his fault!" Percy exclaimed, bringing out Riptide.

"And it never will be!" Annabeth said, bringing out her knife.

"I made that choice and I don't regret it!" Thalia said. Zeus glare at all of them, but before he could say anything, Naruto cut in.

"Also Zeus, it basically your fault this happened," Zeus wanted to yell at him, but one glare shut him up, "You knew Hades and Poseidon would be miff at you if you did that. You knew the consequences and yet, you didn't do a single thing to protect her. The only thing you did was turn her into a tree. If anybody is at a fault at what happen, it's you," Naruto said, making Zeus slump his shoulder.

Grover send them all a grateful look and kiss Juniper on the lips. Juniper blush a little, but snuggle up to Grover like Annabeth do to Percy. After everyone is seated and Zeus stop sulking, they started back reading.

**("You haven't…next fall-")**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon screamed. He turn to Aphrodite and look at the baby she's holding.

"Can I hold my son Aphrodite? I want to hold him, to reassure myself thats he's alright," Poseidon pleaded. Aphrodite thought about it for a minute and gave him the baby.

"DADDY!" Baby Percy said, snuggling up to his father. The goddesses and demigods (san Clarisse, though she does have a smile) cooed over that. It is real cute to see a Father and Son bonding.

**(The mythology…a thud.)**

"NOOO! Never reveal your position!" Hermes exclaimed. The Stolls look like they would have a heart attack and Chris shook his head and keep saying 'that is not my father. That is not my father'.

**(Mr. Brunner…the hall.)**

"Good. Find a hiding spot-"

"-and wait there till the time is right," the Stolls said and Hermes grin.

"He might become a good thief and pranksters just yet," Hermes said, still grinning. Naruto grin as well.

"Maybe I could him," Naruto said to himself, but Artemis and Hestia heard it though. They got a look of horror and made a silent prayer for the demigods, despite being gods themselves.

**(A shadow…archer's bow.)**

"Why is Chiron, revealing his form?" Demeter questioned. "Maybe he should get more cereal to-" Hades and Nico made shadows and wrap them around Demeter's mouth and said two thing Poseidon.

"Read. NOW!"

Poseidon quickly did.

**(I opened…slipped inside.)**

Naruto smirk. '_Yep. Definitely make a good pranker.' _He thought.

**(A few…exams tomorrow.")**

Grover groan, remembering every single test he took. Juniper rub his back to make him feel better and he look at her in thanks.

**("Don't remind…the dorm.)**

'_Yep, definitely will make a good pranker and thief' _Hermes, the Stolls, and Naruto thought. Hermes and the Stolls grin, while Naruto smirk his prankster smirk.

**(Grover was…all night.)**

"He's good act, but not acting?" Apollo said, gobsmacked. Grover grin a little.

**("Hey," he…tired.")**

"Did you believe that?" Connor asked, looking at Grover. Grover didn't say anything, just look down.

Everyone laugh at that.

**(I turned…for bed.)**

"Not gonna work, idiot," Athena said, rolling her eyes. Percy frown and before he could say anything, Annabeth decided to intervene.

"Mother, he didn't know he was a Satyr, much less knows he could read emotion so back off," Annabeth said, fiercely. Athena look surprise at the tone she use, before she turn around and huff. She would need to talk to her daughter about her relationship with the sea spawn.

Percy kiss her cheek in thanks and Annabeth snuggle up to him again.

**(I didn't…of danger.)**

"I hope the monsters will injure you badly," Jason said, smirking arrogantly. He got drenched in salt water for that one, also glares from Reyna, Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia.

**(The next…Latin exam,)**

"THREE HOURS!" Everyone screamed except Athena. The gods look surprised that a mortal would put that much time and the demigods look like they were facing their greatest fears, even Reyna and Clarisse look scared.

"I rather die!" Leo exclaimed, wide eyes and shaking like a leaf.

"I hate to say, but I agree with Leo," Piper said, subconsciously holding his hand in fear. The others agreed as well.

"I would rather live with the Greeks than face that!" Octavion said, holding a teddy bear like a life line.

"It terrifying," Annabeth whisper, burying her face in Percy's chest. Even the Athena child can't last in that. Athena look miffed.

"Come on, daughter it's not that bad," Athena said. Annabeth shook her head and bury head even further.

"No mother, demigods are dyslexic and have ADHD. We cannot survive five minutes, much less three hours." Annabeth reasoned. Athena huff, but kept quiet. Naruto wonder why Chiron would give him such cruel time.

**(my eyes…back inside.)**

"The omens says that the sea brat is gonna get insulted," Octavion said. Reyna, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and surprisingly Clarisse glare at him. With the questionings looks she sighed.

"I see the Prissy as my little brother, as much as Thalia does okay?" Clarisse said. Everyone 'ah in understanding and Jason fume since Thalia is his sister not the sea spawn.

**(For a…the best.")**

"Really? That the best he could say?" Naruto said. Everyone agreed with him as well.

**(His tone…her lips.)**

"I'm gonna kill her!" Annabeth growled out. Percy is hers and hers only. Rachel and Reyna have fire in their eyes, glaring at the book. Percy kiss Annabeth in the forehead to get her to calm down. It gave the results and Annabeth cuddle into his chest. Reyna and Rachel saw this and secretly glare at her. Annabeth glare back. Is there sparks between them?

Aphrodite squeal when she saw the cute scene and then smirk when she saw the jealous glares. A four square love triangle. This is gonna be fun.

**(I mumbled…of time.")**

Naruto bang his head on the recliner and said 'idiot' each time, while the Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Reyna, Poseidon, and Nico glare at the book (just so you know, Nico is gonna see Percy as a big brother. I know that he's gay in the canon and have a crush on Percy, but this isn't canon and I would rather watch Lee and Guy genjutsu sunset before putting gay people in my stories. No offense to any gay dudes out there, but I'm a christian and dad would kill me if I did that).

**(Here was…kicked out.)**

"The next time I see Chiron, I'm cutting his hooves and tail!" Annabeth growled out. The girls who got crushes on Percy or see him as a little brother nodded in agreement, Poseidon and Nico as well.

**("Right," I…to be-")**

"Hermes, write in your notepad to teach Chiron how to give a pep talk," Naruto said, facepalming at Chiron's bad pep talking.

"On it," Hermes said, writing on his notepad.

**("Thanks," I…already gone.)**

The demigods suddenly got guilty for making fun a Percy. It was obvious that he didn't have a lot of self esteem. So why did they make fun him? Thalia and Annabeth felt it the most. When they first met him, they weren't the nicest to him. Face it, they were jerks. It no wonder he didn't catch up on Annabeth's obvious feelings.

Naruto saw this and smile. Maybe they can stop saying that he's stupid.

**(The other…of nobodies.)**

"HEY!" All of the gods shouted.

"Okay, your father I understand, but your uncle is the king of gods!" Zeus exclaimed. Poseidon roll his eyes and baby Percy laugh the noise.

**(They asked…the fall.)**

"You had to work in the summer?" Hestia asked, surprise. Percy look down.

"I had to, to get the money for Gabe," Percy said, making everyone look at him.

"Wait a minute, what Gabe are you talking about?" Naruto asked. If it's the same Gabe that is in his prison right now, then respect for Percy have gone up and his anger at Gabe is up as well.

**("Oh," one…never existed.)**

"That was rude!" Hazel said, with a huff. Frank agreed with her. Percy shrug.

"Bullies are mean. I mean, lots of us got bullied, except Ares's children. They probably beat the bullies with hands, feets, and/or heads." Percy said and everyone nodded in agreement. Ares got a cocky grin on his face and Clarisse puff her chest proudly.

**(The only…the city.)**

"STALKER!" Hermes, Apollo, Leo, Nico, and the Stolls yelled out. They all got whacked by their respective women.

Naruto snicker, "No, a true stalker is someone who follows you in the shadows. That's a stalker," Naruto said, making everyone who look at him. When he saw the questioning looks he said, "Personal experience," making everyone nod in understanding.

**(During the…Kindly Ones?")**

"That gave me a heart attack," Grover grumbled. Percy apologetic at Grover and Naruto laugh.

**(Grover nearly…his seat.)**

Everyone laugh, while Grover blush, making Juniper giggle at her boyfriend.

**("Wha-what…the exam.)**

"OH COME ON, NEVER CONFESS!" Hermes exclaimed, with the Stolls nodding as well. Again, Chris keep repeating that this is not his father.

**(Grover's eye…dead-line?")**

"Meaning the whole thing," Naruto said, with a grin. Percy blush and Annabeth kiss his cheek at the blush. Baby Percy pull on his dad sleeve and pointed at Annabeth.

"You want to go to her?" Poseidon asked. When the baby nodded, he gave the baby to Annabeth and she smile at the baby.

"Hey seaweed brain," Annabeth said. Baby Percy smile, liking the name and snuggle up to Annabeth. Annabeth hold him tight and snuggle up against Percy. Athena look like she was going to kill the baby and the older version of Percy, but didn't knowing that her daughter wouldn't like it.

**(He winced…math teachers…")**

Suddenly, Hermes got up and gave Grover a business card. Grover gave Hermes a look that ask 'what?'.

"This is a business card for when you need lying lesson. Call me at 5:00 p.m. and I'll fix that problem," Hermes said, serious, making everyone sweat drop.

**("Grover-...bad liar.")**

"Too true," Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and Hermes said, making everyone laugh and Grover to turn pink again.

**(His…pink.)**

"Like right now," Piper said, laughing. The others laugh with her and Grover blush.

**(From his…(800) 009-0009)**

"Why is it in cursive?" Zeus asked. Dionysus look up from his magazine and chuckle.

"I see funny watching demigods trying to read that," Dionysus said, still chuckling. Zeus and the demigods glare at him, but before they could say anything Naruto threw a knife at him. He glare at him with death in his eyes, making everyone shiver.

"If you don't change it right now, I'll change every wine you drink into water. Understand?" Naruto said, coldly. Dionysus pale and quickly nodded.

**("What camp-…at Yancy.)**

"Did you really think like that?" Grover asked. Percy look down, embarrassed.

"Yeah I wasn't use to having to friends," Percy said. Grover smile.

"Best friend forever right?" Grover said, grinning. Percy grin back and nod. They gave each other a fist bump, causing Naruto to smile. Those two are true friends.

**("Okay," I…need you?")**

Annabeth was about to hit him, until he hold her hands and said, "Wait and listen,"

**(It came…it to.)**

"See," Percy said, making Annabeth blush. She nodded and got back to cuddling the two seaweed brains.

**(Grover blush…defended me.)**

Artemis stared at him, stun that he would defend a friend like that. She only know a few men that she respect, maybe like and Percy is slowly getting on the list.

Hestia is proud of Percy. Her dad is right, Percy is just like him. Loyal to the end. She really like that in a person.

Naruto smile. He was right about Percy. He is a good demigod and very loyal one at that.

Grover sent him a grateful look and Percy sent a grin back.

**("Grover," I…me from?")**

"Oh nothing, just every single monster and Titan in existence," Clarisse said sarcastically, but inside she is worried for Prissy. Poseidon pale and Annabeth, Reyna, and Rachel kept telling himself that he's fine and he'll survive.

**(There was…the highway.)**

"What's goin on?" Nico asked slowly, worried for his brother. Can you blame him? Percy has the worst luck ever

**(After a…fruit stand.)**

Demeter and Katie at the word fruit. Their eyes got a scary gleam and they lick their lips, making the Lord of the Underworld and his son nervous.

**(The stuff…of ice.)**

Demeter and Katie are practically drooling now. They turn to Hades and Nico, with a craze look in their eyes and said at the same time'

"You will buy us the fruit after this chapter! No exception!" they emphasize that point with a glare that would make Alecto hide in her cave. The two quickly nodded, not wanting to face their wrath.

**(There were…ever seen.)**;

"Socks?" Athena said, furrowing her eyebrows. That seem familiar, but she doesn't know from where.

Naruto narrow his eyes at the book. He recognize the fate immediately. Just what were they at and why are near Percy? He is going to have a talk with them after this book.

**(I mean…blue yarn.)**

Athena gasp, "the Fates,"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Naruto scream. All of them look at Percy, who turn his head away from them. Annabeth look piss.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU SAW THE FATE!" Annabeth scream, punching him in the chest several time. After a few seconds, Percy took a hold of her arms and Annabeth bury her face into his chest and hugging the Baby Percy tightly as well.

Thalia, Rachel, and Reyna look close to crying. Thalia, because she couldn't lose her brother and Reyna and Rachel, because the love Percy as much as Annabeth does. They couldn't help, but fall for the Son of Poseidon, but he's with Annabeth and they could accept that. That didn't stop them from showing a little affection or glaring at Annabeth.

Nico is extremely worried for Percy. He couldn't lose his big brother. He already lost his mother and his sister, he couldn't lose his big brother.

The others are worried for Percy as well. They all like Percy and he help each of them with something, even Clarisse. To lose would a major stab in the heart. The only demigods who isn't worried is Jason and Octavion, who has neutral faces.

Poseidon is extremely worried for his son and is hyperventilating. Seeing the fate is not a good omen. If they cut his string he will die. He hope that is not the case.

Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, Hera, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades and Artemis is worried for Percy. Dionysus as well, though he will never show or admit it. They like this demigod and doesn't want him to die.

Zeus, Ares, and Athena are actually leaning in to the book. You don't need a mind reader to know why they're looking forward to this.

Naruto is also concern for Percy and suspicious of the fates.

**(All three…at me.)**

"No," Annabeth whisper burying her face further into his chest. Percy wrap his arm around her to calm down. Baby Percy hug her as well, sensing the girl distress. Rachel and Reyna grab an forearm to reassure themselves. Percy didn't object since he knew they needed this.

**(I look…aren't they?")**

"Please say no," Rachel and Reyna muttered. Percy give them each a smile to tell them that it's okay. It help a little.

**("Yeah. Weird…at all.")**

"Agreed," The Stolls said. They are a expert at what's funny and what's not. They know when to be serious and when to be funny. This is so not the time to be funny.

**(The old…like shears.)**

"No," Annabeth whisper, her voice pleading. She's clutching Percy's shirt, like it's the only thing there to keep her sane. Athena hates seeing her daughter like this, but want to see the string cut.

**("We're getting…in there.")**

"JUST GO!" His friend, except for Annabeth, and Poseidon shouted. Annabeth just bury her face further into Percy's chest.

"Please go," Annabeth muffle into his shirt.

**("Come on!" …stayed back.)**

Thalia hug Percy for comfort. Could you blame her? She think of Percy as her brother and couldn't lose him. Percy felt uncomfortable comforting the two girls, but try nothing less, with the help of the baby version of himself. Jason is fuming Thalia cares for the Sea Spawn and a little bit heartbroken, but kept quiet.

**(Across…of traffic.)**

"Nooo!" Annabeth cried in Percy's shirt, her tears set free. Reyna, Thalia, and Rachels started crying as well, so did Nico. Poseidon is muttering 'no' under his breath, not believing it. The others look distress as well. They all love Percy as a friend or sibling. They couldn't lose him. Even Piper and Leo is worried, even though they didn't know him for that long. Piper is clutching Leo hands tightly, not really noticing. Leo notice, but didn't say anything. The only ones who isn't distress is Jason and Octavion. Plus Zeus, Ares, and Athena.

Naruto is having his own thoughts. He recognize the string and it was not Percy's. Why is the fate showing Luke string cut? What is the purpose? He is going to find answers soon.

**( Her two…or Godzilla.)**

"So not funny," Connor moan and Travis nod in agreement. It was not the time for jokes. Not at all.

**(At the…to life.)**

"Great now it runs," Hephaestus said, furious with the working of that bus. He's gonna find the people who design it and smash them with his hammer.

**(The passengers…the flu.)**

At that, Percy turn green, so did the baby Percy. Okay, now he's starting to wonder what' s goin on. Naruto found out what happen to him, but need more proof to confirm it.

**(Grover didn't…telling me?")**

"Everything," Nico muttered, but everyone heard him. He got a lot of glares for that one.

**(He dabbed…are they?")**

"Worse, young hero. Much, much worse," Hestia said, gravely. She like the demigod and she think her father, her adopted one, like him as well.

**(His expression…almost-older.)**

"I am surprise he figure that out," Athena said, causing everyone that likes Percy to glare at her. Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, and Poseidon the most.

Annabeth really want her mother to stop making fun of her boyfriend.

**("This is…last time.")**

Thalia look at Grover and gave him a deep stare, causing him to twitch nervously.

"You're not blaming yourself right now are you?" Thalia ask slowly. Grover pale. That was the same voice she use when she sent Luke to New York in a Poster Box after he use Annabeth as bait for the Gorgons.

"Nope, water under the bridge. Not blaming myself whatsoever. Totally over it," Grover said quickly, waving his arm defensively. Thalia smile and sat back down.

**("What last…past sixth.")**

"You're gonna freak him out," Piper said. Grover look down, embarrass about that time. Percy gave him a smile that said 'It's okay'. Grover grin and nodded.

**("Grover," I…he could.)**

"Some promise," Grover grumble, causing Percy to grin sheepishly. The demigods automatically knew that he was going to do something stupid, so they won't be surprise.

**("Is this…to die?")**

Annabeth quickly burst into tears once again. Baby Percy grab her face and smile at her.

"Don't cry, Anwabeth," the baby said, in his cute voice. Annabeth smile rub the baby cheek affectionately. Then, she turn to the older Percy.

"Promise me that you will stay with me. That you will not die," Annabeth said, with a hint of desperation. Percy nodded and swore it on the Styx.

**(He look…my coffin.)**

Like everyone is doing now. Percy, in a unsubtle way to ease the tension said, "Alright who want to read next?"

Annabeth raise her hand, wanting to know what happen. She give the baby to Rachel, who is making cooing noises to him and began to read.

"Chapter 3: Grover Unexpectedly Lose His Pants…."

**And that's the end. Again, sorry for the delay, but my computer needs fixing so I have to use my dad computer. Also I watch The Amazing Spider-man 2. Please review and follow me. See you later.**


	4. Everybody Hates Gabe

**Here's the next chapter. I don't have anything to say really, until the end so just kick back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 3: Everybody Hates Gabe

"**Chapter 3: Grover Unexpectedly Lose His Pants,"**

Everyone blink once. Blink twice. Blink three times. And eventually, started laughing like crazy. Leo, Nico, the Stolls, Hermes, and Apollo fall down laughing their lungs out. Artemis and Hestia had to hold on to their dad's shoulder. Demeter, Katie, Piper, and Thalia are laughing tears of mirth. And the rest are just laughing. Even Dionysus, Athena, Clarisse, and Hades crack a small smile.

Grover is blushing like a storm and Juniper is blushing as well, imagining thoughts that are M rated and not fit for this story.

After the laughter died down, Annabeth started reading.

**(Confession time: …bus terminal.)**

Percy manage to dodge a slap from Annabeth and said, "Read,"

**(I know…was rude)**

"Yes it was," Hera said firmly. The other girls nodded in agreement as well.

**(But Grover…sixth grade?")**

"Okay, anyone would want to do the same thing. And don't deny everyone, you know you would," Naruto said. Everyone nodded in understanding and Grover blush.

**(Whenever he…acted up,)**

"GROSS!" Aphrodite yelled in disgust, making everyone wince in pain. That yell reminded Naruto of a certain Banshee. (I dislike Sasuke and to a certain degree, Sakura so they will be on a bad light)

**(so I…taxi uptown.)**

Suddenly, Hermes starts crying and everyone look at him, bewildered. Why is he crying?

"I'm…am…so proud...of you. Make a…excellent…pranker," Hermes sob, making everyone eye roll.

**("East one…the driver.)**

The Stolls share a mischievous smile, but before they could say anything, a knife pass near them. They look in fear to where the knife was thrown, to see a angry Annabeth.

"You will not prank Percy, got it?" Annabeth said, her voice quiet. The Stolls paled. The last time they heard that voice is when she broken their ribs, legs, arms, and nearly cut their jewels. ANd that was when they put Percy in a oven, seeing he was half fish to them. Meaningless to say, they stop planning.

Naruto smile, remembering Hinata and Haku being very protective of him. When Kiba try to attack when he was asleep he got ice needles from Haku and got his chakra shut down from Hinata.

**(A word…meet her.)**

"Awesome"

"Amazing,"

"Best Mom ever,"

"Good Chef,"

"Perfect,"

That was from Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Poseidon respectively. Aphrodite squeal, knowing that Poseidon is still in love with Sally. Hera frowned, because Poseidon isn't loyal to his wife. Then again, she been thinking about being with Naruto, even though her brain says otherwise.

**(Her name…the world)**

Poseidon has loving smile on his face. Annabeth smile as well and turn to Percy,

"Guess we knows how you became who you are now," Annabeth said, making Percy blush. Every demigod (except Jason and Octavion), Grover and Juniper agreed as well.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and appear shows Sally Jackson in the flesh. Speak of the Angel and she'll shall appear.

"SALLY/MOM!" The demigods who recognize her, Percy, and Poseidon shouted. She look at Percy, almost not believing he is there, then hug him to death. She started to cry softly. She miss her son and now he's here. Percy hug her back, glad to see his mom again.

Poseidon shrunk down to his human form and appear in front of Sally and Percy. Sally saw Poseidon and she immediately turn so red, that it would make Hinata proud.

"P-P-Poseidon w-what are you doing here? And where are we?" Sally asked. Poseidon smile, making her blush even more if possible.

"We're at Olympus and the fates sent the demigods here to read Percy's adventure," Poseidon said. Sally was about to ask more, when she heard a cry of 'MOMMA' and look to see a baby version of Percy on Annabeth's lap.

She blink.

Then blink again.

Finally, she squeal like a schoolgirl and hug the baby. She get to see Percy as a baby, back from his quest, and Poseidon. She was really happy. After everything was explain to her (and she stop staring at Naruto in awe and a twinge of fear) they started back reading.

**(which just…rottenest luck.)**

"You do know that count for you as well, right Percy?" Annabeth said. His friends nodded in agreement and Percy blush. Leo and Piper also nodded. From what they seen in the book he is a good friend. Octavion and Jason just sneer.

Octavion decided to speak for the second time, "Please, all the Greeks are selfish and thieves. You are all blinded by his tricks." Said Greeks frown at him, while Apollo groan for having such a blind and arrogant legacy.

"OCTAVION, if you bad mouth our Praitor one more time, I'll send you running up the mountains with stones on your leg!" Reyna commanded. Octavion pale and got quiet. Jason however, exploded.

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN REPLACE BY A SON OF NEPTUNE?!" Jason screamed, infuriated. Reyna glare at him.

"Yes Jason. He earned it after he save us from the giants." Reyna said firmly. The gods and greek demigods look at Percy with amazement, while Naruto got a calculating stare. Percy is cherry red now, making Rachel and Annabeth giggle at his embarrassment. Then, they stare at each other and glared with lightning daggers on them.

Jason stare at Percy coldy, "How about this? After this chapter we face in a Paris duel?" The Roman and Percy gasp. The Greeks wonder what they're talking about. Percy pale and shake his head.

"No, I will not fight that kind of duel," Percy said quietly. Annabeth wonder what they're talking about, but before she could say anything, Athena decided to speak.

"A Paris duel is a fight where if you win take the loser belongings, rank, and…" Athena look at Piper and Annabeth worriedly, "love,"

"WHAT?!" Piper and Annabeth shouted. Did Jason really just did that, knowing the cost? Then Annabeth look down, dreading the question and the answer.

"What happen if the person who been challenge loses?" she asked quietly.

"The person is mark in shame and dies," Athena answered, her voice neutral. Annabeth burst into tears and hug Percy.

"Please accept it," she whispered. Percy started to protest, but Annabeth hold him tighter.

"Please, I don't want to lose you." she whispered desperately. Percy sighed. He couldn't refuse Annabeth, so he just nodded. Many people are glaring at Jason. Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Poseidon, Thalia, Artemis, and Naruto the most.

**(Her own…no diploma.)**

"That's so sad," Aphrodite sobbed. She then made a shoe and throw it at Zeus, directly on the eye.

"OWW, what was that for?" Zeus complained. Aphrodite glare at him.

"For killing Sally parents!" she exclaimed. She started to throw more shoes at him with precise aim, until he relented.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry for killing your parents Sally Jackson. There, you happy now?" Zeus said. He got hit with one last shoe, satisfying Aphrodite. Many laugh at the 'King of Gods' and Piper smile at her mother.

**(The only…my dad.)**

"Take cover!" Annabeth exclaimed, and everyone except Leo who look confuse.

"Why should I…"

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWW HOW SWEET!"

"YEOW!"

Everyone got up to see a dead looking Leo on the floor.

"Leo, are you okay?" Piper ask, concern for her friend. Leo got up and rub his ears in pain.

"Yeah, but I think my ear is bleeding and ringing at the same time," Leo said. Piper grab his head and lay it on her lap. Her mind is wondering why she's doing, but she thought of it as helping of friend. Jason glare at Leo, because Piper is his girlfriend. For now anyway.

**(I don't…his smile.)**

"YOU VISIT HIM!?" Zeus roared enraged. Poseidon look in Zeus eyes, unblinking.

"Yes, I did and I would do it again," Poseidon said. Naruto grin. Poseidon is one of the few gods he like in here. The demigods are a little bit jealous, but thought Percy deserve it. Jason is extremely piss that this son of Poseidon is getting special treatments. The gods look guilty for not visiting their children.

**(My mom…at sea.)**

"Hmm, a lie, but not a lie." Hermes mused, then grin at Poseidon, "You picked a good woman Poseidon,"

"Agreed," Leo, the Stolls, Apollo, and Nico said at the same time.

**(She worked…easy kid.)**

"That's, an understatement," Hazel said with a grin. The Romans nod in agreement. Percy blush and look down at his shoes. Annabeth kiss his cheek at the cuteness of it, making him blush harder.

**(Finally…Gabe Ugliano)**

"UGLIANO?!" Naruto yelled in rage and horror. Everyone look at Naruto in surprise, shock, and fear. Who is Gabe and why is Naruto so angry when he heard the name?

Percy got bells ringing in his head when he saw the reaction.

"Um, who Gabe daddy?" Artemis asked shyly. Naruto is really mad right now and doesn't want the anger to be release.

Naruto growl at the name, "That man is one of the most highest prison cell in my dimension. He been hold for various crimes, including abuse." Everyone gasp at that. And looking at Naruto, the god must truly think the man is worse than scum. And they have a sinking suspicion of who the abuse people are…

**(who was…gym shorts)**

"EEWWW!" most of the girls and goddesses said.

"Try being near him," Naruto, Percy, and Grover muttered. Sally didn't say anything, but silently agreed. It wasn't a pleasant experience for any of them.

Baby Percy laugh at the name 'smelly Gabe'.

**(Between the…good example.)**

Percy sighed. It look like his secret gonna be reveal now.

Most of the people reading here are worried, especially Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Reyna, Sally, Nico, Hazel, Frank and Poseidon. They are the closest to Percy and would not let anything or anyone hurt him.

Suddenly, a big box appeared and a note came. Naruto took the note and read it.

_Just in case you need to punch something. Signed the Fate._

Naruto automatically knew who is in there and grin. Sometimes the Fate can be a pain, but other times they can be downright useful.

Finally, everybody sat down and got back reading, since Naruto won't let them open it yet.

**(I walked…the carpet.)**

"GROSS!" Aphrodite yelled, disgusted. The other girls and some of the guys agreed as well. Does that man clean anything?

**(Hardly looking…any cash?")**

Silence. No one said anything. Finally, Thalia said in a whisper, "What did that man just say?"

The Stolls answered, "We think the Walrus said that he want some money from Percy,"

Everyone is furious, especially the parents and the girlfriend. Sally turn to Percy,

"Why haven't you said anything?" Sally said, sad and hurt at the same time. Percy flinch.

"I didn't want to get hurt and because of a threat from Gabe," Percy said quietly. Annabeth hug Percy waist in comfort, but she still look angry.

**(That was…six months?)**

Hera is furious of them all. Want kind of father is that man?! Her respect for the demigod Percy have gone up, since he never became like him.

**(Gabe had…or something.)**

Aphrodite turn green, along with Piper, Katie, and Demeter.

"I will never bless him!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

**(He managed…Always beer.)**

"No wonder we didn't have that much money," Sally sighed. She wonder if she made the right choice. She hug baby Percy tighter, hoping it didn't bite her back in the butt.

**(Whenever I…lights out.)**

The temperature turn really low right now and there was an uneasy silence. Finally Reyna ask the question they are all wondering.

"Percy, did he hit you?" Reyna asked, hesitantly. Percy look away from everyone, not wanting to say anything.

"Percy," Annabeth pleaded, bringing his to hers, "please tell us. We need to know,"

Percy didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Sometimes I get hit for once a day. Most of the time, get much worse," and all of Hades went loose.

Poseidon made a Hurricane around himself and a hurricane in the Atlantic Ocean. Thalia got electricity around her and thunder clouds as well. Nico got shadows around himself and a few ghost. Annabeth got a gray aura around her and her knife in her hand. Rachel got the mist around, her eyes hazy, and vines around her. Reyna got the look in her eye that get every Roman running to their mothers. The Hermes kids look like they're gonna steal everything Gabe own. Will got his bow and some arrows out. Clarisse is holding her spear so tightly that it flowings sparks. Frank's hand is turning into lion claws. Hazel got jewels spewing around her. Leo is on fire, literally. And Piper got a pink aura around her. Even Sally look mad, and she rarely get angry.

The gods are also angry. Apollo got his bow ready, so does Artemis. Hephaestus hand and beard is on fire. Aphrodite got a pink aura and her beauty products turn into dangerous weapons. Hades got all the ghost of the underworld around him. Demeter got sharp vines growing around her. Hermes got the same gleam as his sons. Even Dionysus and Hestia is mad, and one don't like demigods, while the other is a peaceful goddess. Dionysus eyes turn deathly purple. And Hestia got fire around her.

And Naruto? Well, let just say he got a killing intent that would make Orochimaru proud.

Thalia turn to Percy, glaring at him, "Why didn't you say anything?" she yelled. Percy shrink under the gaze.

"I guess that I was afraid that Gabe might come back if I told anyone," Percy mumble. Annabeth hold his hands tight, not letting go anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Poseidon, Sally, Jason and Naruto were having some thoughts. Poseidon is guilty for not being there for his son. He want to make up for it and will kill Gabe. Sally was sad and guilty as well. She should've sent him to camp Half-Blood. If she did, he wouldn't have to worry about Gabe. She hold the baby Percy tightly, to ease away the guilt. Jason was surprised. He thought Percy had a good life, with a good mother and father. Now, that opinion is squash entirely. He suddenly feel some guilt, but squash it away. Naruto is thinking about training him. Percy is strong emotionally and physically. He got a good heart, good instincts, and good fighting skills. So its possible for him to be a ninja.

After everyone got their anger under control, Annabeth got back to reading.

**("I don't…told him.)**

"Good, stay defiant," Hermes said, glaring at the book.

**(He raised…greasy eyebrow)**

Again, Aphrodite turn green. It look like she's gonna lose her breakfast.

**(Gabe could…everything else.)**

After the sentence, Athena, Poseidon, and Naruto figure out why Sally marry that monster of a man. They were impressed, guilty, and a little bit angry.

**("You took…right, Eddie?")**

Everyone look stun. Did that pig just do math?

"That…pig can do math?" Athena said, shakily. Impossible.

**(Eddie, the…got here.")**

"At least somebody is sympathetic," Hazel said, scowling. The other girls agreed as well.

**("Am I…in harmony.)**

Every girl and goddess turn green, even few of the boys. Those men are disgusting. Aphrodite look like she's gonna faint any minute.

**("Fine," I…you lose.")**

"Already done," Hermes and Dionysus said. All of them turn to the wine god, stun. He care.

Leo said, with shaky fingers, "Y-y-y-you actually care?" Dionysus roll his eyes.

"Of course not, Leon. What make you think that?"

"IT'S LEO!"

"Whatever,"

**("Your report…so snooty!")**

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!" Naruto yelled, bursting out a lot of killing intent. Everyone shrunk under the killing intent. Naruto is scary when he's mad.

**(I slammed…Gabe's "study".)**

Naruto snorted, "If that man study in there, then I'm Medusa,"

Everyone laugh.

**(He didn't…stale beer.)**

Aphrodite got up from her throne and ran out, probably to get rid of her breakfast.

**(I dropped…sweet home.)**

"And there go the famous sarcasm," Nico said, making everyone laugh and Percy blush.

**(Gabe's smell…the yarn.)**

Everyone turn to Percy, wide eyes.

"That bad?" Clarisse questioned. Percy, Grover, and Sally all turn green and nodded.

**(But as…horrible talons.)**

Everyone shiver, Aphrodite, Piper, Rachel, and Sally the most. Percy really got some scary thoughts. Even the baby version, who is clutching on his mother tightly, is scared.

**(Then I…fears melted.)**

Every girl in the room go 'awww', Percy blush, and Annabeth smile.

**(My mother…or Gabe.)**

"Those are some of the many things I love about her," Poseidon whispered. Sally blush and the two Percys nodded in agreement.

**("Oh, Percy,"...came home.)**

Leo suddenly got memories of his own mother and started tearing up a little. Piper gave him a hand in support and Leo smile at her. She's always here when he need her.

Jason glare at Leo. He better not stealing his girlfriend or he will pay.

**(We sat…all right?)**

Ares started to snicker, until he got hit by a wave of salt water. Poseidon glare at him, daring him to laugh.

Ares stayed quiet, not wanting to face the sea-god anger.

**(I told…see her.)**

Everyone smile at that, until they under Jason say 'mama boys'.

He got an electric and a title wave for that.

**(From the…dip, huh?")**

Now, there is raw anger from everyone, especially Percy and Poseidon.

**(I gritted my teeth.)**

So did everyone my room.

**(My mom…like Gabe.)**

"Or a god," Poseidon said, smiling at Sally. Sally blush and bury her head in her baby's shoulder.

**(For her…Yancy Academy.)**

"That's our Percy," Annabeth said, snuggling in his shoulder, "Alway doing something for the sake of others,"

Jason and Athena didn't believe. They believe that all of Poseidon's child are arrogant and heart breakers. And they are going to prove it to everyone.

**(I told…so bad.)**

"It was that good?" the Stolls asked at the same time. Percy shrug.

"Better than most schools," Percy said, thinking about the other schools.

**(Until that… "No mom")**

"NO DON'T LIE!" Hermes screamed. Everybody stared at him, shock. Did the god of thieves just said not to lie.

Leo point at him, with shaky fingers, "W-w-w-who are you and what have you done with Hermes?" Hermes his roll his eyes.

"Rule number 19-"

"-never lie to your mother!" The Hermes childs said. Everyone 'ah' in understanding.

**(I felt…sound stupid.)**

Before anyone can speak, Percy beat them to it.

"Yeah, yeah I know she won't think that stupid, but I didn't know about her knowledge in Greek Mythology back then," Percy said irritably. There were a lot of blushes after that remark.

**(She pursued…widened, "Montauk?")**

"You still go there?" Poseidon asked, surprise. Sally blush.

"It's the only place where I can be near you," Sally whispered, holding the cooing Percy. Poseidon smile at her, ignoring the glare from Zeus.

**("Three-nights…enough money.)**

"That because he waist it on beer!" Thalia growled. No one hurt her cousin, while she's around. And make anyone pay for doing that. Zeus look surprise and angry when Thalia defended Percy. He glare at the boy, only to be met with a fiercer glare from Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Poseidon.

He admit, it hurt seeing his own daughter siding with Percy, but hold it in.

**(Gabe appeared…hear me?")**

"OH, I'LL GIVE A BEAN DIP!" Thalia yelled, "RIGHT UP YOUR-"

"THALIA, LANGUAGE!" Annabeth said, though she is angry as her.

**(I wanted…punch him,)**

"Do it!" Ares exclaimed and everyone else agreed.

**(but I…of here.)**

Everyone sigh in disappointment about that.

**("I was…about that?")**

"Of course she was serious you fat idiot!" Naruto yelled. He want to beat the man soon.

**("I knew…us go.")**

"He better!" Poseidon growled. He will soon meet up with this smelly Gabe and give him a piece of his mind.

**("Of course…The works.")**

"Can bribe and lie? Yep, I like this woman," Hermes said, grinning. Apollo nodded in agreement, until they felt killing intent from Poseidon and shut their mouths.

**(Gabe softened…budget, right?')**

"Clothes, budget!? CLOTHES BUDGET!?" Aphrodite yelled. She look as if she is going to have a heart attack. Then, she turn to Sally, who feel a little apprehensive right now.

"When this is done, you and I are going shopping, no arguments," Aphrodite said. Sally nodded, not wanting to argue with the love goddess.

**("Yes, honey,")**

Poseidon growled, which made everyone near him scoot back. Poseidon is scary when it come with his family.

**("And you…poker game.")**

"INTERRUPTED, YOU PAYED FOR IT!" Annabeth yelled. She really hate Gabe right now and is thinking of torturing him, the worst of ways. Percy rub her back a little, making her calm down a little and snuggle back to him.

**(Maybe, if…a week.)**

"DO IT!" Everyone screamed. The man deserves it and needed it.

**(But my…him mad.)**

"Why do you care about that walrus feelings?!" Demeter growled out. Sally look away, not willing to answer.

**(Why did…he thought?)**

Percy sigh. He doesn't want his mom to protect him, if it's mean her suffering. He turn to look at her.

"Mom, I do not want you to harm yourself to protect me, okay?" Sally was about to object, until Percy hold his hand, "I don't want you hurt because of me and you don't deserve that kind of pain. Please, think about yourself before me first," Sally nodded reluctantly and sat down. Athena scoff. This sea spawn may seem caring, but that only hide his true personality.

**("I'm sorry,"...right now.")**

"If he can't tell that's sarcasm, I'm doing a thousand push-ups with my shirt off and one finger," Naruto said. Many of the goddesses blush at that.

**(Gabe's eyes…my statement)**

"He has a brain?" Annabeth asked, surprise. Percy laugh

"Yeah, a pea size one,"

Now everyone laugh, Annabeth and Thalia the most.

**("Yeah, whatever,"...to game.)**

Naruto sigh and took his shirt off, exposing his muscles to the gods and demigods. Many of the girls blush, while some of the goddesses (coughAphroditecough) start drooling. Even Hera got a little drool on her face.

He started doing push-ups in a slow pace, then speed up, all the way to one hundred. After he finish he put his shirt back, much to the disappointment of the goddesses.

He turn to Annabeth and said read.

**("Thank you…whole weekend.)**

Annabeth read quickly, seeing that look as ready to explode.

**("Not a…little scratch.")**

"Like he would be the one driving! He is 12!" Annabeth growled inside Percy's chest.

**(Like I…was twelve.)**

Everyone laugh, while Annabeth blush. Percy kiss her forehead in affection, making wisegirl smile at him and Rachel and Reyna glare at the floor.

**(But that…blame me.)**

You can hear three girls cursing in Greek, Latin, and English all the way from New York.

**(Watching him…a cannon.)**

Everyone was silent. They all stare at Percy with awe, jealousy, hatred, and in Zeus case, suspicion.

_This demigod is dangerous. He will need to be killed._

**(Maybe it…on it.)**

The thieving family and Apollo gave Percy a thumbs up for that.

**(Our rental…the cabinets,)**

Annabeth and Athena shivered. Percy comforted Annabeth, while Naruto roll his eyes. Why is Athena scared of them? She was the one, who made the humanoid insect.

He will point that out to her when the time is right.

**(and most…the place.)**

"Of course you do," Thalia said playfully. Percy blush, while Annabeth snuggle closer.

"And so do I," Annabeth said softly. Percy smile and kiss her forehead. Athena frowned. If her daughter was in the cabin, with the sea spawn…

**(We'd been…my dad.)**

Everyone cover their ears, when Aphrodite squealed real loudly. Piper face redden. Why couldn't her mom be Athena?

**(As we…the sea.)**

"That what attracted me to her," Poseidon said in a whisper. Aphrodite squealed again, Hera glare at him, and Sally blush at the compliment.

**(We got…blue food.)**

"Yes, please," Hermes, Apollo, Nico, the Stolls, and Leo said.

**(See, Gabe…such thing.)**

"Idiot," everyone muttered. There is such things as blue food.

**(They had…like me.)**

"No, no, no, she have a streak. You have a mile streak," Thalia said. Percy shrug.

"What can I say? The sea doesn't like to be contain," Percy said, smirking. Poseidon smirk as well and Annabeth and Sally smile. It's true.

**(When it… hearing them.)**

All of the girls coo when they heard that, making Percy blush a little.

**("He was…green eyes.")**

"The green eyes I like the most," Sally and Annabeth said at the same time. The sea god, and his two sons blush at that. Reyna and Rachel secretly agreed.

**(Mom fished…so proud.")**

"I am proud," Poseidon whispered. Percy smile at his dad, while the rest of the demigods look at him with envy.

**(I wondered…six years.)**

"There are other great qualities about you seaweed brain," Annabeth said. She hate when he doubt himself. She really does. Athena scoff, but stay quiet under her daughter glare.

**("How old…A smile.)**

Zeus glare at Poseidon for breaking the rules, but the sea god doesn't care. He would break everyone of Zeus stupid rules for his son.

**(I had…my father.)**

Poseidon flinch and Sally eyes water. She didn't mean for him to hate his father, but what could she tell him? She didn't even knew that Poseidon visit him.

**(Maybe it…Smelly Gabe.)**

By now, Poseidon is pouring a wave of tears. He didn't want for his son to hate, but that stupid law stop him from being a true father. He glare at Zeus, who flinch under the glare.

**("Are you…me around?")**

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, hitting her boyfriend on the head. Before she could do it again, Naruto stop her.

"Annabeth, any kid that live his life would think that okay?" Naruto said. Annabeth was still a bit miffed, but nodded. Sally gain tears again, remembering why he had that life.

**(My mom…be safe.")**

"Yes, well, he isn't safe anywhere," Octavion said casually. He got punch by Annabeth, Reyne, Rachel, and Thalia.

**("Safe from…his head.)**

"A cyclops?!" Everyone exclaimed. They all look at Poseidon, who is looking at the ground sheepishly.

"I wanted to keep him safe, okay?" Poseidon said. Everyone 'ah' in understanding.

**(Before that…toddler hands.)**

"Just like Hercules," Apollo said in awe, until a sword slid past him. He look to see Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Artemis glare at him.

"Don't you DARE, compare me to that pathetic excuse of a hero!" Percy spat, with Annabeth, Thalia, and Artemis nodding along. Apollo zip his lips and kept quiet.

**(In every…want that.)**

Dionysus muttered idiot, and got an ice bucket of water for that. Jason and Athena thought it as well, but kept quiet not wanting to face Poseidon wrath.

**("I've tried…do it.")**

"And your best intentions nearly got the kid into the brink of insanity," Naruto said angrily. People glare at him and Sally form tears in her eyes. Why did he have to say that? Naruto, saying the looks sighed.

"When I was a mortal, the Third Hokage didn't want me to go, so he did everything he could to protect me. Instead, I nearly got killed by the hands of the villagers almost every day," Everyone eyes widen and Sally burst into tears. How selfish she was.

**("My father…it before?)**

"That's what happen if you try to keep a secret," Naruto said. Sally even feel more guilty.

**("I'm sorry…for good.")**

Naruto sighed. He shouldn't be that hard to Sally, but she need to understand to put the safety of her child first and her needs next.

**("For good?...to cry)**

"Ah, tears. A man worst enemy," Hermes said. The other guys nodded in agreement, while the women roll their eyes.

**(That night…vivid dream.)**

The demigods groan. Percy's dream are never good. They wonder what this one is about.

**(It was…eagle wings.)**

Some of the people turn a questioning gaze on Zeus or Poseidon. The two brothers look at each other and shrug. They don't know what happening.

**(As they…fight harder.)**

"Hades?" Everyone said. Athena frown. Why is Hades involve in this?

**(I ran…scream, No!)**

"HAH, I WIN!" Zeus said, pumping his fist up. Poseidon and Hades roll their eyes. Zeus is an immature child.

**(I woke…cain door.)**

"Is it a monster?"

"A titan?"

"A giant?"

"Annabeth in her time of month?"

Before anyone can say anything else, a few arrows and a few knifes flew past Leo, the Stolls, Hermes, and Apollo.

Meaningless to say, they shut up.

**(My mother…exactly Grover.)**

"Then, what is he then?" The Stolls and Leo asked. Piper and Katie roll their eyes. Idiots.

**("Searching all…you thinking?")**

"He wasn't," Jason said cruelly. He got a slap from Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth.

**(My mother…tell her?")**

"Whoa, language buddy," Leo said, wide eyes. Grover grumble while baby Percy giggle at the funny words.

**(I was…should be)**

"Seriously? What?" Leo said, frantically waving his hands up and down. Piper giggle. Leo can be cute at times.

Wait, cute? Where did that came from?

She really need a drink.

**(My mom…cloven hooves.)**

"That's the end," Annabeth said, then give Naruto a pleading look, "Now, can we see what's in the box?"

Naruto nodded and everyone rush to see what's in there. Naruto open it and they look in to see…

**And that's the end. Hope you like this chapter. Also, again, should I have Percy in a harem or just with Annabeth? Should Luke be here or not? Please, answer these questions. Review, favor, and follow. See you later.**


	5. Sky vs Sea

**Hello people, welcome back to my story. I would first like to say the I'm so sorry that I deleted it before. I don't know what happen. One day, I was checking my reviews and the next day, it was gone. I suspect it because I click to much on my mouse when the monitor was freezing/gone blank, not sure. Anyway, maybe you can retext your reviews and refavorite and refollow (I know that some of them aren't real words, so don't bother telling me). I would really appreciate and I will do anything, even accept a new challenge at a reasonable request, despite my workload. Hope you enjoy.**

A Horn for a Weapon

"That's the end," Annabeth said, then give Naruto a pleading look, "Now, can we see what's in the box?"

Naruto nodded and everyone rush to see what's in there. Naruto open it and they look in to see…

"Smelly Gabe?!" Percy gasp in shock and horror. The man is sleeping, his body right side up and is wearing a small T-shirt, that shows his beer belly, much to everyone chagrin.

Suddenly, the ones closest to Percy, grin evilly. So this is the Fates gift. Someone for them to beat up. And that someone is Gabe. This is gonna be fun.

Gabe woke up, looking tired and disoriented. "Wha, what's go'in on? Who's there?" Gabe said, bewildered and looking around Olympus. Percy flinch and shrank back with the others, when the beady little eyes landed on him.

"BRAIN BOY!" Gabe growled, like a walrus, "I KNEW IT SOMETHING WITH YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE-" he stop talking when a punch landed on him and is now staring at a angry Naruto.

"Will you shut up you fat little walrus!" Naruto growled, his claws and fangs growing. The man pale a little, then sneer at the blonde.

"What the matter with you, you blond freak?" Suddenly, he stood up and ran in a circle, screaming like a little girl, with his butt on fire. He then got an arrow stuck in his hand, making him scream even more. After the fire stop, he landed on his butt and look at the direction of where the arrow shot him. He look to see two angry goddesses.

"Don't you dare call my daddy a freak, you disgusting pig?!" Artemis and Hestia growled out. Gabe turn to see a lot more glares and he shrank back, but then got up and glare at everyone, especially Sally and Percy, the two versions of them.

"Who are you people?!" Gabe roared in anger. Naruto grin evilly, so did Poseidon, Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, Naruto, and surprisingly, Sally.

Naruto step forward and grin even more, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Demons," Gabe paled and shrank even more, making Naruto grin even more, "And also, let me introduce to Percy's real father. Poseidon, God of the Sea" Poseidon walk up and glare down at the mortal.

Gabe paled even more. "This is the brats father?" he said in a small voice.

Annabeth smirk, "Yes, that is. And these are his uncle and aunts," Hades gave a dark glare, that can make a pro wrestler wet his pants, "This is all of his friends," said friends are grabbing their weapons and polishing them so they can kill the walrus, especially Reyna and Rachel, "The others on the left are his cousins and godly cousins," Nico pull out his shadows and Thalia gather electricity in her hands, while the gods prime their immortal weapons/powers, "And I his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." she grab her knife and fingered the tip, "And we're here to show how 'appreciative' we are that you took care of Percy,"

Gabe paled more and more until he look worse than medusa, not that he already was. _Oh crap_ he was his only thoughts, before the hall was filled with a girly scream and knifes cutting.

(half an hour later)

After everyone was finish with their beatings, they look at their handiwork. Now, in the middle of the floor is a crippled Gabe, with several bandages on him, a black/red eye, bloody nose, and broken limbs, twisted in weird ways.

Naruto smile and turn to everyone, "Great, now that we finish destroying the walrus, how about we go eat lunch, then the fight, then back to reading. Deal?" Everyone nodded and went different to talk to each other or other things.

(Lunch Hall)

During lunch time, everyone talk about different things. Naruto is talking to Artemis and Hestia about what they were doing the last thousand years, ignoring Zeus's glare and all three of them are eating a bowl of ramen (of course). Athena and Annabeth are arguing about the latter relationship with Percy. Percy, Sally, and Poseidon are talking about the ocean and the kind of fishes and about Sally's future novel, while Sally is feeding the baby Percy. Hazel, Nico, and Hades are talking about Camp Jupiter and how Hazel was alive. Ares and Clarisse are having a wrestling match, while Frank ate his food trying to forget that Ares is his father. Reyna and Rachel are talking about the camps. Leo is trying to calm Piper down for a while so she won't kill Jason…yet. Jason is trying not to sweat under Piper glare. Demeter is eating a bowl of cereal, while Hera is complaining to her about Zeus. Hermes and Apollo are talking about recruiting Naruto and Percy in there pranks, along with the Stolls. Katie is eating a salad, with tomatoes and olives. And Grover is eating a plate size enchilada.

Everyone stop what their what they're doing to see a stack of bowls at the end of the table. Everyone turn their eyes at Naruto, Artemis, and Hestia, who are eating their Ramen with gusto.

Their jaws dropped, with wide eyes. How much are they eating? And Artemis and Hestia are eating something that isn't homemade or from nature.

Naruto, seeing the stare, decided to explain, "We love Ramen, as much as Demeter love cereal. It's, the food fit for the gods!" Naruto said, holding his ramen like it's a jewel to behold. His daughters beamed and nodded their head in agreement. Everyone sweatdropped. Who knew these three are so alike?

(half an hour later, at the arena)

After everyone finish eating and now at the arena where Percy and Jason will fight.

"Okay, anyone need to do anything before we begin?" Naruto asked. Piper and Sally raise their hands up.

"I need to talk to Jason before we start," Piper said, glaring at her boyfriend. Jason sweat slightly, but follow her. Leo follow them to make sure there won't be any broken bones, for Jason part.

"I need to put baby Percy in bed before we begin," Sally said, rocking the baby. The baby is babbling cutely, reaching out for his mother shoulder. Sally holsted the baby up, putting his head on her shoulder, before leaving.

(With the HOO trio, at the garden)

When the trio found a private place to speak, Piper produced a glare that would make Hades and Artemis proud.

"JASON GRACE! Just what were you thinking when you made that bet?! That as long as you beat Percy, I don't care that you might you lose girlfriend?!" Leo put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It work, slightly. Jason look shock, but then put a firm look on his face.

"Of course not Piper, you know that I love you-"

"-and you are making a fine example of that bro," Leo couldn't help, but said. Jason gave Leo an irritated look, then look at Piper, who look close to tears.

"Piper, I need to prove that everything that people said about Percy is wrong. He may look like a good kid, but he's arrogant, cocky and a coward. I need to prove that to everyone by doing this duel!" Jason said, stubbornly. Leo and Piper look shock. What happen to the nice guy they know? This is not who they became friends with.

"DUDE, what the matter with you?!" Leo exclaimed, his hands waving madly, "Is this because of the Praetor thingy? If so, I'm sure Percy can give it ba-"

"SHUT UP VALDEZ!" Jason screamed, finally letting out that anger and jealousy. The praetorship was the trigger. "You think that Jackson is a god himself! You think he's all perfect! That's he's powerful, kind, loyal, selfless! Well you're WRONG! He's the opposite of those things and I gonna prove it to everyone who believe those lies! I'm gonna take everything he has just like he did! My camp, my praetorship, and even Reyna!"

SLAP

Piper slapped Jason in the face. Hard. Her head is down and two bangs is on her forehead, hiding her eyes. Tears are streaming in her eyes. "Grace, if you seriously think like that, if you think that this duel will show how right you are…" she look up and glare at him, "Then I don't become part of this, become a trophy in this fight!" she then run away, tears streaming. Leo glare at his former friend, before following Piper.

Jason didn't do anything. He just stand there, looking at the direction Leo and Piper ran. He slowly hold the place where he got slap. Tears were shining in his eyes. Finally, he thought one thing.

Was he wrong?

(ten minutes later)

The gods, goddesses, and demigods look at the entrance of the arena to see Piper running, tears streaming down her face. Aphrodite automatically knew what happen and sent some comfort in her mind. Leo came next and look around a bit, before spotting Piper. He went to her and put an arm around her, only to be surprise when Piper cried in his chest. Even he got surprise, he automatically comfort his best friend. He rub her back and whisper to her some comforting words.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, getting a sinking suspicion of who cause this. When Leo told what happened, most of the people got angry. Hazel and Reyna had disbelieving look on their faces. What happened to the Jason they know? Naruto is the worst. That dude gonna suffer night at the worst.

After five minutes, Jason came. Almost everyone glare at him, Percy, Naruto, Thalia, Leo, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Artemis the worst. Hazel gave him a disappointed look, something that made him flinch. Reyna gave him a look that sent his spine straightening. Even Hermes and Apollo is mad at him.

"Okay, let get this fight started," Naruto said, gritting his teeth. Percy and Jason nodded and went to the field. Jason took out Gladius, while Percy took out Riptide. They both stare down, glaring fiercely at each other, waiting for the signal to strike.

"BEGIN!"

Jason attack first, doing a forward slash. Percy block it and then try to kick him under the legs, but Jason jump up and dodge. It then begin the fierce fight.

Both of them slash each other, trying to find a weak spot. Finally, Percy manage to get a cut on Jason's left arm, a small one though. Jason step back and grit his teeth in anger. He charge again and his attacks became more fiercer, trying to stab Percy.

Percy dodge every last one easily, because Jason is getting blinded by anger. Percy push his sword upward, then push him back. They both charge at the same time and clash swords. Both of them was at a stalemate, each trying to get the upper hand. Fortunately, Percy push Jason back again, but this time, the sky demigod fall on his back. He flip back up and glare at him.

"Darn it. My strength isn't enough. I need to look in deeper," he then surrounded himself with electricity and his sword started sparking. Percy just stood there calmly.

"Calm down Jason. No one has to lose anything," Percy said. Jason glare at Percy fiercely and growled.

"NEVER!" he roared, charging at him. He started doing wide slashes now, with sparks flying every time their swords clash. Percy manage to block/dodge every one of them, without even a scratch.

Everyone was in awe of Percy. Even though Jason is using lightning, Percy is not even flinching. He manage not to get a scratch on him, while Jason got several.

Once Jason tired out, Percy started going on the offensive. His slashes are more precise and agile than Jason's slashes and manage to get even more sword cuts on him.

They clash again and this time, Jason got one knee. Jason is now so angry, his eyes turn into pure electricity.

"NO! This isn't right! You must fall! Fall to me!" Jason charge at Percy, but the son of Poseidon push him back once again.

"You're weakening Grace. Surrender," Percy whispered. Jason eyes flash even more and his sword is filled with electricity, looking like a sword version of a lighting bolt.

"Silence sea spawn," Jason growled. Instead charging at him, he pointed the sword at him, confusing everyone. Then he did something that no one expected him to do.

He shoot the lightning inside the sword.

Everyone eyes widen, including Percy. The son of Poseidon manage to dodge it, but he almost got fried. Jason grin wickedly and started shooting more lightning bolts, completely losing it.

Percy dodge more and more and even though he still got that calm facade, you can see the look of panic in his eyes. Everyone, with the exception of Naruto, is yelling at Jason to stop, but the man isn't listening. All he wants now is to win.

The strikes became faster and more destructive, until the lightning bolt hit his ankle. Also, even though the curse of Achilles was gone he ankle so you can the pain he's in.

Percy scream in agony, falling down on his side, clutching his ankle. Every nerve in his body got hit and the boy is in intense pain.

"PERCY!"

Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and Reyna pull out their weapon to help Percy out, but Naruto made four clones and hold them in the waist.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. The other girls protest as well, but Naruto hold them Percy.

"You can't. You cannot interrupt their fight!" Naruto said firmly. Annabeth is still struggling and trying to get to Percy.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" Annabeth rage. She heard him scream in agony and look to see Percy clutching his ankle even tighter and Jason laughing.

"What's wrong son of Poseidon? Can't handle getting your ankle broken?" he taunted cruelly. Everyone is staring at the seen in concern, except for Zeus, Ares, Athena, and Octavion, who are sharing a bag of popcorn with each other. Even Dionysus look at Percy with slight concern. Reyna, Thalia, and Rachel stop struggling and are now crying.

Annabeth is still trying to get out of Naruto grip and got tears in her eyes, "Please! I have to save him!"

"WHAT YOU DO?!" Naruto yelled. That made Annabeth stop. He's right. What can she do? She might only get fried and Percy heart will break if she did. Naruto nodded to her, "It's up to Percy now to save himself,"

Annabeth nodded sadly and then broke down crying, like she did at Percy's cabin. Grover came over and wrap his hands around her. Annabeth didn't protest. Just watch the fight, tears rolling out her eyes,

_Please seaweed brain _Annabeth thought in her mind, _Don't die._

Percy is in deep water now. Deeper than usual. How can he get out of this now. He then look at his sword, then the bolt, then suddenly remember a scene he read from 'Hunger Games: Catching Fire' (yes people, he read the book).

Jason suddenly insanely laugh and look at Percy, "You are mine Jackson!" he pointed his bolt and fired. Everyone who like Percy scream "NO!" and more tears started streaming out in the four girls eyes. But then, Percy grab his sword and throw at the stream of lightning. It hit its target and the sword absorb that lightning. Percy run for it, ignoring the stab pain in his ankle, grab his weapon and combine it with water from the air. The two swords clash and the lightning started going around everywhere, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the dust clear, everyone look to see Percy standing on top of Jason, pointing his sword at him.

Percy smile, "I win Grace"

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one move a muscle. Finally, Annabeth tackle Percy into a hug and cried hysterically. Percy wrap his arms around her and whisper to her comforting words. Percy look at the other girls and hold an arm for them. They couldn't take it anymore and cried in his shoulders as well, even Reyna is crying. The others had smile on their faces at the sweet scene and Aphrodite hyperventilating at the romantic scene. Even Artemis and Dionysus got a smile on their. The only ones who are not smiling is Athena, who is steaming, Zeus, who is fuming, Octavion, and Ares, who is sulking.

Percy look at the girls and smile at his girlfriend, cousin/sister, best friend, and partner (Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, and Reyna respectively)

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna pass out"

He then fainted, hearing the shouts and screams of his friends and family.

(The infirmary)

Percy groggily woke up from his unconscious state, looking around, his eyes blurry. When he woke up, he retrace in his mind, what happen. He was fighting Jason, the dude shooted bolts, and then he won, but he got out cold. So he must be in the infirmary.

"Well, glad to see you're awake,"

Percy turn to see Naruto standing there, arms cross and grinning.

"You took one hell of a beating back there," Naruto said, "If you throw that sword at him, you would've been a roasted fish," Percy chuckle a little, but otherwise said nothing. Naruto grin even more.

"In fact, because you win, I can train you to become a ninja, to become a shinobi," Percy look up at him, wide eyes.

"Are you serious? When?!" Percy asked, excited. Naruto chuckled and hold his hand up before he can say anymore.

"We'll do it after a few chapters. Right now, Annabeth and your friends and family are waiting for you," Percy winced at that. Naruto saw this and sat on the bed with him, putting his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Jackson. You didn't do anything wrong. The person who did wrong was Grace," his eyes turn slightly red, but manage to hide it, "Go show everyone you're alright and then we can finish that book" Percy nodded and beam at him, before leaving.

Naruto chuckle to himself. This boy is really strong, like himself. The fates are right, Percy is gonna shape the whole world.

(The Olympian Room)

Percy went inside, only to be hit by four blur figures. He landed on his butt and let out grunt in pain. The four figures are crying their eyes out, so Percy put an arm around all of them. The four figures are Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, and Rachel.

Many of the gods and goddesses smile at them, while Athena and Zeus glare at him for hugging their daughter. After the girls stop crying and Naruto came back in, they started back reading.

"So, who will read next?" Naruto asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a terrified baby scream and they all turn to the hall.

"PERCY!" Sally shouted, automatically knew who it was. Percy, Naruto, Poseidon, Thalia, and Annabeth knew as well and they all ran to that direction. After passing dozens of rooms and two hallways, they went the room Sally put baby Percy in, only to see Gabe choking the baby and reel his fist to punch him.

Before he could do that, Naruto pull out his kunai and threw it at the walrus, making him scream in pain and drop baby Percy. Percy catch with the water in the bathroom and handed the baby to his mother, who clutch the baby tightly.

The young baby whimper and cried in pain, breaking Thalia, Annabeth, and Sally's heart. The three girls glare at the…thing. Naruto claws and fangs appear and he grab the Walrus by the throat.

"Tell me, why did you attack an innocent toddler?" When he got no answer from the monster, he sent a few lightning pulses, making the man cry out in pain, "TELL ME!"

Gabe look at Naruto weakly and sneer, "If I kill the brat now, that mean I can have Sally all to myself and none of you to mess with me," To say everyone was mad is an understatement. Each one of them gain killing intent and glare at the monster before them. Percy was the worst. All the nearby water gather around him and he's now a spinning vortex.

Percy shot two small water spears at his shoulder and lock him on the walls. The man scream in pain. Thalia launch two arrows that landed on his two feets, making him scream even more. Sally walk up to and kick him in the spot, making him howl. But that's not compared to what Annabeth did. She stab him with her knife at the one place it hurts the most, making him sing Soprano.

Naruto glare at him and did a few hand signs, before the wind gather before him. "I call this, **Wind Style: Obliteration**!" The wind hit the man and he's scream in pain, before chopping into dust, slowly.

(10 minutes)

After they explain everything to everybody, everyone scowl. Even Ares is angry at this. He may be the god of war, but he got some standards and some moral. The only one who isn't angry is Zeus, because he would try to kill the baby as well, thinking that Percy is dangerous.

After everyone calm down and the baby stop whimpering, they got back reading.

Naruto handed the book to Sally, before she read.

"Chapter 4: My Mother Teach Me Bullriding…"

**Aaaand, that's the end. Now you seen Gabe getting what he deserve and Jason getting owned. For all those Jason/Piper fans, I'm sorry for doing that, but I couldn't resist. Beside, I'm still thinking about either Jason/Piper, Piper/Leo, or Piper/Percy/Annabeth (one of the readers, Apollo's Daughter11, suggested it). Please review/rereview, follow/refollow, and favorite/refavorite (Again, know that their not real words). See you later.**


	6. The Demigod Bull-Fighter

**Hello. Welcome back to my reading the book story. In this one, you'll see four new guest, two you'll hate and two you'll like. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

The Demigod Bull Fighter

"Chapter 4: My Mother Teach Me Bullfighting…" but before Sally could finish, a bright light was made and four people fall on the floor.

The four people got up and the other look to see that it is the four heroes of Greece. Hercules, Orion, Perseus, and Theseus.

Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Apollo, Hera and Naruto growl at the site of the the rapist (Orion) and the jerk (Hercules). Naruto narrow his eyes and decided to keep an eye out for those two. You would never know what happen.

Hercules look at Zeus, confused. "Father, why have you summon us? Why are these demigods here?" Hercules asked. The others three were wondering that as well.

Zeus cleared his throat and explained, "We are here to read one or more books about a demigod in your future-" he got interrupted by Herc-the-Jerk.

Hercules scoff, "Please, no demigod is more powerful than me," he said arrogantly. Many shook their head in disappointment or facepalm.

Artemis glare at him, with hate in her eyes, "Well, if you let us read, you will eat your words," she hissed. Hercules glare at Artemis and before he could say anything, a rush of killing intent push him on the floor. He look to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Say a word to my daughter and you will face your worst nightmares," Naruto whisper lowly. Hercules paled a bit and nodded his head, while his eyes widen that the fact that he called Artemis his daughter.

After the killing intent was release, Zeus explained everything about what happen, while he glare daggers at Naruto for taking his favorite daughter away.

"Now, introduce yourselves," Zeus said/demanded. The four nodded and stand attention.

"Orion, son of Poseidon," Orion said arrogantly. Artemis, Naruto, and Apollo glare at him.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon as well," Athena blush when she saw him. Poseidon saw this and had to stifle a chuckle.

"Perseus, son of _Zeus_," Perseus said, saying the word Zeus like it was venom. Zeus frown at that.

"Hercules, son of Zeus," Percy was about to bring out Riptide, while Artemis was gonna get her bow, but Annabeth and Naruto stop them. They whisper comforting words in their ears and they both calm down, but they were still glaring at him.

After that, the heroes sat on a couch that Zeus made for them. Orion look around to see Annabeth, Reyna, and Rachel and one thought came to mind.

_Such tasty women,_ he thought, while looking at them with lust filled eyes. Percy saw this and grab his pen, ready to attack if the time comes. Sally reopen the book and started reading.

**(We tore…the gas.)**

"WOOO, MY KIND OF DRIVING!" Ares cheered. Everyone shook their head at the god.

"Yes, and your kind of driving ends up with me fixing it and you in the hospital," Everyone laugh while Ares shook in rage. Before he could do anything, Sally began reading again.

**(Every time…barnyard animals.)**

Everyone laugh at that, except Grover, who is glaring at Percy.

"I take offense to that! We don't smell that bad,"

"Yes you do," All the demigods and Dionysus chorused. Grover blush a little, but is still glaring at Percy.

**(All I…each other?")**

Before any of the immature people could say anything, Grover and Sally yell, "NOT LIKE THAT!"

**(Grover's eyes…"Watching me?")**

"STALKER!" Apollo and Hermes shouted. The Stolls and Leo laugh at that, until four arrows shooted near their private part. They shut their lips after that.

**("Keeping tabs…your friend.")**

"The best friend you could ask for," Percy said, grinning. Grover grin back and the two fist bump, while the others nodded in agreement especially Thalia, Annabeth, and Juniper.

**("Urn…irritated bleat.)**

"I'm still miff about the goat comment," Grover grumbled, bleating irritably. Percy smile sheepishly and said sorry.

**("Goat!" he…an insult!")**

"There are," Grover warned. Leo, the Stolls, and Clarisse shuttered and nodded. Everyone look at Clarisse questionly. She saw the looks and sighed.

"One time, when I was new to the demigod thing, I insulted a Satyr, saying he's a smelly donkey. Next thing I knew, my mouth was filled with dirt," she shuddered at the many. That was one of the few things that scared her.

Everyone nodded and gone back to the book.

**("Whoa. Wait…Mrs. Dodds!")**

"You were still on that?" Chris asked, disbelieving. Percy smile sheepishly.

"Yeah. But you have to admit, it feels nice knowing you're not crazy," The demigods and Rachel nodded at that. It feels nice to know that you weren't losing your mind.

**("Of course."...perfectly obvious)**

Everyone look at him like he was crazy. Grover blush. He should've have known it wasn't obvious.

**("We put…our trail.)**

Some is wondering what is chasing him. Annabeth hold on to Percy waist tightly, the memory of him nearly dying is still fresh in her mind. Percy hug her back and whisper to her comforting words.

Orion narrow his eyes at the two. It seem that he would have to pass his brother first to get that blond girl.

**("Percy,"my…blood-thirtiest minion.")**

"GROVER!" All of the demigods yelled. Grover look embarrassed. He should've said something better than that, but he still was miff about the donkey comment at the time. Still is.

Meanwhile, Poseidon is glaring at Hades, who is looking at his shoes like they are the most interesting thing in the world.

**("Grover!"...this weird.)**

"And yet you thought you ate magical mushrooms," Will said dryly. A few chuckle, while Percy blush. Annabeth kiss his cheek again, making him blush some more and the same two girls glare at her.

**(My mom…picket fences.)**

"Hmm, does that remind you of a certain strawberry you want to pluck yourself?" Connor whisper to Travis who blush.

"Sh-shut up!" Travis whispered back. Connor laugh, while his brother glare at him.

**("Where are…cut yarn.")**

Annabeth flinch at the reminder, making Percy whisper to her comforting words to her. The heroes look at Percy wide eyes.

"You saw that fates?" Perseus asked, disbelieving. Percy nodded. Their jaws dropped.

"How are you alive?" Theseus asked. It was impossible to survive the fates.

"A whole lot of luck, Annabeth saving my hides a few time, and my trusty sword riptide," Percy said. He took out his pen and change it to his favorite sword. Hercules widen his eyes in shock, but then glare at him.

"YOU TOOK MY SWORD!?" Hercules shouted. Percy give a death stare, making Hercules pale and pee his pants.

"This is not your sword Hercules. This one belong a better hero than you ever are. Zoe nightshade," Percy said lowly. Artemis stare at him in shock. This is the first male she ever saw to give credit to anybody. She smile. Percy is different and is just like her father.

Hercules turn red in rage, but before he could attack, Naruto chained him on his seat and glare at him.

"I will not let you attack my future champion Hercules!" Naruto said, his voice filled with venom. Everyone stare at him in shock. Percy will be champion?

Naruto saw the looks and chuckled, "Yes, Percy will be my champion. The kid got a good heart, excellent skills, and loyalty unbound. He is the perfect champion for me," Percy blush in embarrassment and Annabeth beam at him. His other friends smile at him as well. If anybody deserve it, it's Percy.

Jason and Hercules seeth in rage. They should become a champion, not Percy. Another part of Jason is telling him that he should be proud of his cousin, but he fighting the off for now.

After Hercules change his pants, everyone started reading.

**("Those old…to die.")**

"GROVER!" Most of the people yelled. Grover cower a bit and mutter an apology.

**("Whoa. You…you, you.")**

"Um, is anyone else confuse?" Apollo asked. Hermes, Travis, Connor, Leo, and Nico raise their hands.

Naruto and Artemis shook their heads and muttered, "Boys,". You see now where Artemis got is from.

**("Boys!" my…the storm.)**

"What is that?" Everyone said. Sally snort and read the next part.

**("What was…I asked.)**

Some look sheepish, some look horrified, while Leo is grinning

"Yay, I think like Percy!" Leo yelled, grinning. The ones who knew Percy, stare at him like he lost his mind.

**(We're almost…Please. Please.")**

"Please, please, please," Poseidon muttered. He must have forgot that she's in this room. Sally walk up to Poseidon, with Percy and the book in tow and sat by him, giving him comfort. Aphrodite had to bite her lips so she won't squeal, while Hera frowned at Poseidon.

Sally reopen the book and got back to reading.

**(I didn't…to arrive.)**

Some of the people lean in as well, either worried, excited, or in suspense.

**(Outside, nothing…kill me.)**

"Wow, you are the slowest demigod we have ever met," Katie said. Some nodded in agreement, while Percy blush a little.

Naruto laugh. This is definitely reminding him of himself when he was young.

**(Then I…car exploded.)**

"AAAH!" Percy screamed. He hold his head in pain and fall down on the ground.

"PERCY!" Poseidon, Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel, Sally and Thalia scream. They surrounded to see what happen and they saw cut on his forehead. But how is that possible? No hurted him. Unless…

Percy groan and said, "This is the exact same pain I felt in the explosion," Many paled. This is what the fate gave him? All of a sudden, they heard a baby cried, and they turn to see the baby to have the same problem. Naruto growled. He's going a have some nice of words for the fate when they get back.

Annabeth got Percy back on the couch and snuggle up to him in worry.

**(I tried…the road.)**

ZEUS!" Poseidon roared. He grab his Trident and immediately hit him with a stream of water that push him on the wall. Zeus, in his rage, tried to stand up and shoot Poseidon with his bolt, but was met with a knife from Annabeth, a spear from Thalia, a sword from Reyna, and the Trident from Poseidon.

Zeus was shock that the demigods dare try to attack him and hurt that his daughter is siding with the sea spawn. Hercules, Jason, and Ares went up to defend Poseidon.

Hercules glare at Thalia, "Why are you attacking our own father?!" Hercules growled. Thalia glare back.

"I don't see him as a father! He rarely help me when I needed it at the most and the first time 'help' end up with me inside a tree! The only family I have is Percy, Annabeth, the Hunters, and Lady Artemis!" Zeus heart broke when she said that and Jason is extremely hurt that she didn't include him. Thalia is still mad about what he did.

Naruto stand up and got his clones to straddle Zeus, Ares, Hercules, and Jason. "Stop it! All of you! You are all acting like immature childrens right now! Either we stop this now or…" he turn to Reyna, "I'll suspend from your praetorship," he turn to Jason, "I'll take away your flying abilities and your coin," he turn to Thalia, "I'll tell Artemis about your first crush," he turn to Poseidon, "I'll take away your time with Sally," he turn to Zeus, "I'll take away your and chain you up so Hera can punish you for cheating on her," he turn to Ares, "I'll take away the thing that makes you male and you bike," he turn to Hercules. "I'll take away your strength," and now, he turn to Annabeth, "And I won't let you two go to the libraries, the museums, take away everything architecture and no make out session or cuddling with Percy for a week,"

Reyna pale, Jason hold his coin tightly in his hand, Thalia started sweating, Poseidon clutch Sally tightly (making her smile in amusement), Zeus clutch his bolt it's his baby and rocking back and forth thinking about the punishment Hera might do, Ares cover his balls in fear, Hercules clutch his precious muscles, and Annabeth look at Naruto with wide eyes.

"No! We'll be good! We promise!" Annabeth said in a high pitch voice. The others nodded in agreement. Annabeth snuggle into Percy further. That punishment scares her more than spiders. Baby Percy laugh and clap his hands, making the woman coo at the cuteness.

Naruto sat down requested Sally to read.

**(Next to… "Grover!")**

Juniper whimper and hug her boyfriend in worry. Grover hug back to give her some comfort.

**(He was…to die!)**

Hestia turn to Percy with a smile on her face, "You are a great friend Perseus," Percy blush a bit. Grover grin at him, which he grin back and fist bump with him. Juniper smile at Percy, grateful that he save her boyfriend.

**(Then he…was hope.)**

Everyone laugh, while Grover blush.

"Why do you keep saying that in your sleep?" Chris asked, still chuckling. Grover shrug. Some Satyrs do that.

**("Percy," my…had horns.)**

Theseus eyes widen when he heard the description, "No it could be him, could it?" He shook his head, disbelieving. That thing was killed years ago.

**(I swallowed…big tree?")**

"THAT'S ME!" Thalia exclaimed. The heroes of the past look at her confusingly, so she only said that it'll explain in the book.

**("What?" Another…coming too.")**

"She can't," Hestia whispered. Naruto hug her and gave her some comfort, which she gladly take. Zeus glare at them, but inside, he was hurt that Hestia found a family different from his own.

**(Her face…the ocean.)**

"One of the reason I fell in love with her," Poseidon whispered. Most of the goddess go awe at that while Sally blush and smile at him.

**("No!" I…like horns)**

"It can't be, it can't be," Theseus keep muttering to himself. The monster was dead all those years ago in the Labyrinth. How is he still alive?

**("He doesn't…a bull.)**

"Wow, you are slow Perce," Nico said. Some nodded in agreement, while Percy blush. Then glare at him.

"Excuse me, but would you want to think it was the deadly Minotaur that killed many children in the Labyrinth?" Percy shot back. Nico look at his shoes, not answering Percy. Percy nodded, "Thought so,"

Meanwhile, Theseus keep denying himself that it was the Minotaur, but there were a lot of proof from the book that he is.

**(I climb…with Grover.")**

"Such loyalty," Hestia and Aphrodite gushed. Percy blush, but smile. Artemis stare at him with wonder. This boy is seeming more different than any other male, excluding her daddy.

**(Glancing back…electric sharpener.)**

"How is he alive?!" Theseus exclaimed. Athena, because she's a bookworm and feel some slight sympathy for Theseus, decided to explain.

"As time passed, the monsters you all killed started reforming. Every monsters each hero killed is sent to Tartarus and come back." The heroes of the past paled. This demigod is toast.

**(I recognized…be real.)**

"He couldn't be alive," Theseus muttered. Athena felt some sympathy for him, but resist the urge to hug him. Poseidon and Aphrodite wouldn't let her live it down if she did.

Aphrodite read her mind and smirk. This is going to be fun.

**(I blink…have power.")**

"Okay, how can a girl this smart be with kelp for brains!" Athena exclaimed. Sally blush at the comment, while Poseidon glare at her.

"Because it is love bookroom," Poseidon growled. Most of the goddess cooed, Sally blush some more, and Hera frown. She's the goddess of marriage, so even if she sees the love they held for each other, it bothered her since Poseidon is married.

**(The bull-man…tank exploded.)**

Everyone cheered. Gabe's car is now history.

**(Not a…Oops.)**

Everyone laugh. Some were thinking the same thing.

**("Percy," my…near me.")**

Sally gathers tear in her own eyes, remembering the words Naruto said in the last chapter. Naruto notice and smile apologetically.

"Sorry Sally. Those words from the last chapter reminded me of my childhood," He wince, remembering all the times he was beaten, poison, and even raped a few times, "I just feel like Percy would've had it better with monsters outside, rather than living with a monsters. But I do understand that you want to be close to him,"

Sally nodded and smile gratefully at Naruto, but still feel the guilt inside her. She should've put Percy in camp half-blood rather than let him live with that monster.

**("Keeping me…smelled us.)**

There were intake of breaths and Annabeth clutch Percy tighter, while Sally clutch the baby tighter.

**(The bull-man…rotten meat.)**

"Yeah, no kidding," Theseus said, shuddering. That was the worst experience in his life. That, and meeting Hercules. He should've let the bastard kill himself. It would've save people from being hurt.

**(He lowered…my chest.)**

Annabeth clutch Percy tighter. She hated hearing this. How close Percy is to death.

**(The fear…make it.)**

"Stop saying stuff like that," Annabeth whispered, burying her head deeper in his chest. She hated it when he is doubtful. Reyna and Rachel is worried as well.

**(The bull-man…from Grover.)**

"No," Poseidon whispered, clutching Sally and the baby in his arms. The others look sad as well, especially Percy.

**("Run, Percy!"... the air.)**

Poseidon gather tears in his eyes and Percy wince, the memory still face. He bury his head in Annabeth's hair, while she gave some comfort to him. Reyna and Rachel look at the scene with longing. They want to help Percy, but only Annabeth could do it.

**("Mom!"...gone.)**

Poseidon cry when heard that and Hades look down in guilt, ashamed at what he did. Percy bury his head in Annabeth's more and Annabeth comforted him more. Hera look at him sadly. This demigod care for his mother deeply. He truly love her. She is starting to soften up to this more and more.

Ares scoff and muttered, "wimp," making every goddess and demigod glare. Percy lost his mother in the book and he said he's a wimp?! Aphrodite look at him with disgust. Why on earth did she date him again? Especially since she got a husband?

Before anyone could even blink, Naruto grab Ares at the neck and his eyes glows with rage.

"Listen to me you worthless pile of filth!" Naruto growled. "This demigod is stronger for letting his emotion out and not suppressing! If you ever make fun of him again, I WILL BURN THE THING THAT MAKES YOU MALE AND CAST IT IN TARTARUS! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"** He finished, his voice, eyes, and teeth change at the end. Ares fearfully nodded, releasing his fluid. Naruto drop him and glare at him.

"**Remember my warning?"** The Lord Demon whispered. He walk back to his daughters, who climb back on his lap.

**("No!"...grew talons.)**

Thalia turn to everyone with a very serious expression, "Never, ever, piss off Percy Jackson-"

"-or he would cut every part of your body, saving your sensitive spots for last," the other demigods who saw Percy angry shiver and nodded there head. Hercules scoff, but didn't say anything.

**(The bull-man…allow that.)**

"Such loyalty," Hestia sighed. Aphrodite, Poseidon, Naruto, and Artemis nodded in agreement and Poseidon beam at Percy.

**(I stripped…meaty fists.)**

"Hmm, not the best of insults, but enough to get him angry. I give a seven," Naruto said. Artemis and Hestia giggle at their dad. He can be silly at times.

Hermes and Apollo nodded, reminding themselves to give Percy some pointers.

**(I had…at all.)**

"And every stupid idea of his works," Nico said and the demigods nodded in agreement, making Percy blush.

**(I put…his neck.)**

Everyone was shock. No one should be able to do that. How did he?

**(How did…teeth out.)**

Percy hold his teeth in pain and groan. Annabeth automatically got back to worry mode and clutch Percy tighter. Percy whisper comforting words back to calm her down even though he's in pain. Baby Percy clutch his teeth in pain as well and cried. Sally tried to sooth the baby, but it was a little hard.

**(The bull-man…Grover moaned.)**

"Useless Satyr!" Zeus snarled. Thalia, Juniper, Percy, and Annabeth yell at him to back off and Zeus conceded, albeit reluctantly.

**(The bull-man…my might.)**

"Not gonna happen," Hercules said smugly. Ares, Jason, and Orion nodded in agreement, making the people who like Percy glare at them.

**(The monster…then-snap!)**

Everyone was stun. No one, in the history of demigods, manage to pull the horn of the minotaur. Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Hermes and Hades are stun. Poseidon, Hestia, and Naruto beam at Percy, proud of him. The demigods are staring at awe at Percy and Annabeth smile at him, proud of her boyfriend. Zeus is acting as his paranoid and is thinking that Percy is too powerful. Hercules and Jason seeth in jealousy. They should be that powerful, not the sea spawn.

**(The bull-man…was blurry)**

Just like it is now for both versions.

**(but I…monster charged.)**

Annabeth bury her head in Percy's chest, to remind herself that he's here and alive. Percy smile. It's good to see that Wise Girl cares.

**(Without thinking…burst apart.)**

The demigods cheered. The Stolls and Leo started chanting "PERCY,PERCY,PERCY!" and Rachel, Reyna, Sally and Annabeth let out a breath of relief.

The past heroes is shock. There brother/cousin just defeat one of the most deadliest monsters in their timeline. Perseus and Theseus felt some pride for their brother/cousin while Hercules and Orion frown in jealousy.

Jason was shock as well. One of the rumors are true. He did defeated a minotaur with his bare hands. He look down. Percy is way stronger than him.

Piper look at Percy with awe. So those rumors are real. She saw the blush he got on his face and thought it look cute on him.

_Wait cut?! Get a hold of yourself Piper. Don't turn yourself to a fangirl like all the others,_ she kept thinking in her head.

The gods are in awe. Percy defeated one of the most dangerous monsters ever. Zeus eyes flash in paranoia. This demigod is dangerous and cannot allow to be alive.

Percy blush at the praise. Honestly, he can't what the big deal is. There are others heroes that can defeat the minotaur, not just him.

**(The monster…mother vanish)**

The mood immediately turn somber. They forgot the Sally got captured. Poseidon held on to Sally and glare daggers at Hades, who flinch under the gaze.

**(I wanted…him go.)**

"He's extremely loyal," Artemis said in awe. No boy would've been that loyal. Well, except daddy. Juniper walk over to Percy and gave him a quick hug to thank him. She quickly sat back down, not wanting Annabeth to cut her legs. That girl can be extremely jealous at times.

**(The last…a princess's.)**

Annabeth blush heavily. He really thought that? Percy blush as well. He really hate the book more and more.

"Must be one of my daughters," Aphrodite said. There were some nods in agreement on thought. Naruto laugh. Aphrodite is going to have a surprise at this.

**(They both…must be.")**

Annabeth blush even harder at that. She hope Chiron doesn't mention her name, otherwise her mother is going to blow a fuse.

**("Silence, Annabeth,"...him inside.")**

It was silent for a minute. No one said anything. Percy and Annabeth are tomato red now, Rachel and Reyna are glaring daggers at Annabeth now, and Athena is fuming. Suddenly, a hand grab Percy's throat and choke him. That was Athena.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY DAUGHTER!" she scream out. Annabeth is telling her mother to stop and Poseidon got a Trident near her neck.

"Put my son down before I stab you in the neck!" Poseidon growled. Athena glare at him, but before she could say anything, her hand got twisted around and she lost her grip on Percy, screaming in pain. Annabeth immediately help the coughing boy up and hug him tightly. The person who twist his was Naruto.

"Listen Athena! You may think you can threaten the boy like that, but I don't! Your children have nothing to do with the petty rivalry with Poseidon! So in short, GROW UP!" Naruto scream at the end. Athena was shock. Someone actually talk back at her. Her pride wounded, she sat back down on the throne. She flinch when she saw her daughter glare at her.

After Naruto calm down (with the help of Hestia), he ask who want to read raise his hand, causing everyone in the room to look at him in shock. He ignore the looks and started reading.

"Chapter 5: I Play Pinochle with a Horse…"

**And that's the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, do you want Luke in the story? If so, I would get the Luke who already joins the titan or planning to. Even though he redeem himself in the 5th book, I really don't like him. He manipulated Percy, crush Annabeth and Thalia heart, poison Thalia, and force Annabeth to hold the sky. Yeah, those are the reasons I don't like him. He did a lot of bad things, that you really can't make up for in my opinion. Okay, enough ranting. For those of you who like Luke, I'm sorry for feeling that way. I don't hate him completely and I understand why he did it, but it still doesn't excuse the things he did. Also, keep voting for the other questions in the last chapters. Review, follow, and favorite for me please. See you later.**


	7. Gambling with a Horse

**Hello fellow readers, welcome to my new chapter. For those who doesn't know, I made two new stories. Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories and Naruto: Son of the Forger and Champion of the Wise. Please read those stories if you well. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Gambling with a Horse

"**Chapter 5: I Play Pinochle with a Horse…"** before they could continue, a light appear in front of the room and in the middle, appeared in the middle of the room.

"CHIRON!" All of the demigods cheered. The centaur turn around and smile at them. After few greetings and explaining, Chiron went into his human form and join the other.

**(I had…wanted food.)**

"Barnyard animals?" Annabeth said in disbelief, while the rest look at Percy. Percy shuffle uncomfortably and told the others to read.

**(I must've…the spoon.)**

Annabeth blush heavily while everyone laugh, squeal, or tease her and Athena fume at this and glare at the two Percys.

**(When she…croak, "What?")**

"What are you talking about?" All of the gods, goddesses and heroes of the past, except Naruto, ask in confusion. The demigods just kept their lips shut, making them sigh in annoyance.

**(She look…few weeks!")**

"What are you talking about?" All of the gods and goddesses shout out in frustration. Even Athena couldn't figure out the mystery. But the demigod are type lip and didn't reveal anything.

**("I'm sorry,"... was gone.)**

"Aww, he miss her," Aphrodite gushed, making Annabeth and Percy blush, Athena to glare at Percy deathly, and for Rachel and Reyna to glare at Annabeth with jealousy in their eye.

Some of the guys were thinking 'We feel bad for you Perce' or 'You lucky bastard. Orion was thinking of ways to kidnap those girls.

**(A husky…teeth hurt.)**

Everyone wince at the description, but some of the more prideful people tried to hide it (try to guess who). Percy got the worse of luck. Percy holded his teeth in pain, making Annabeth look at him with worry.

**(On the…maraschino cherry.)**

"Nectar," Everyone said at once. All of the demigods and the male gods have dreamy look on their faces, thinking of their favorite food.

**(My hand…a week.)**

"He didn't," Annabeth confirmed, making Grover chuckle sheepishly. He was too worried about Percy and scare of what of the council would say to him.

**(Under one…goat boy.)**

"Stop calling me goat boy," Grover moaned out, his hands on his face. Many chuckled at his expression and Juniper giggle at Grover.

**(So maybe…And)**

The mood turn sad when they remembered what happen. Percy and baby Percy had tears in their eyes when they remember what they heard in the last chapter. Annabeth and Sally comfort the two Percys, Annabeth cuddling in her boyfriend chest and Sally hugging the baby closer to her.

**("You saved…a nightmare.)**

Everyone flinch and Poseidon cry out in tears. Even Zeus and Hercules got sympathy for the Sea God and his son/sons. Grover bleated gloomy, remembering how he failed in his duty.

**(Inside was…half bull.")**

"You have a death don't you?" Ares asked. Percy shrug. He not gonna fear the names when he beated every monster out there, two gods, and four titans.

**(Grover shifted…look down.)**

So did everyone else in the room, even the arrogant ones.

**(I stared…the sunlight.)**

"I bet it is," Nico said, causing Thalia to blush. Aphrodite grin, Zeus glare at Nico, and Hades smirk at his son. It was obvious what they are thinking.

**(My mother…look beautiful.)**

Immediately, the mood turn somber again. Some gave Percy understanding looks, since they understand what it like to lose someone precious to you. Annabeth, Naruto, Leo, Perseus, and Thalia to name a few.

**("I'm sorry,"...the world.")**

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Juniper screamed at him. They were tired of Grover blaming himself of every thing that happen.

Zeus wanted to disagree, but a warning look from his daughter told him to stay quiet. So he did, reluctantly.

**(He moaned…his head.)**

Grover bleated in fear and cover his head. Juniper stood in front of him and glare at anyone who would dare try to do that to her Grover. No one did, which satisfy her.

**(But I…yellow light.)**

The mood got back again. Everyone was getting too depressed about hearing the 'death' of Sally Jackson.

**(I was…Smelly Gabe?)**

"NOO!" Everyone shouted out. Annabeth gripped Percy tightly. Just thinking about Percy living with that monster made her worry. Rachel and Reyna stood rigid and their eyes are filled with rage. They are thinking the same thing.

"I would let him live with me, before letting him live with that thing!" Poseidon exclaimed. Zeus glare at him while Naruto gave him an appraising look. It good to see that a few care about their children.

**(That would…do something.)**

"Well then, you should become a Shinobi," Naruto said, "Citizens can train to be ninjas at age eight and become one at age thirteen," Most people look at him like he was insane, except Ares who had stars in his eyes.

**(Grover was…be hit.)**

"I was," Grover admitted. Juniper squeeze his hand in comfort. She hated seeing or in this case, hearing her boyfriend like that.

**(I said…your fault.")**

"You're a good friend," Hestia said with a smile. Naruto and all of the demigods nodded their head in agreement at this.

**("Yes, it…vision swimming.)**

Percy started to look dizzy along with the baby. He really hates the fates right now.

**("Don't strain…still melting.)**

"Those cookies are the best!" Nico, Thalia, Percy, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Will, Chris, and even Annabeth exclaimed. Sally blush at the compliment and Poseidon nodded in agreement. The baby perk up at the word cookie.

"Cookie?" the baby said cutely, then turn to his mother. "Moma?" Most of the woman gush at the cuteness. Sally turn to the gods.

"Baby Percy is a little hungry, can he get something to eat?" Demeter volunteered since she's the grain goddess and made some wheat sugar cookies. The baby took one tentative bite, then began to devour the cookies. Demeter smile proudly at that.

**(My grief…be okay.)**

"AWWWW!" All of the women and girls said. Jason, Hercules, and Ares muttered 'Momma's boy' earning glares from the females and waves of water from Poseidon.

**(Before it…you taste.")**

"NOO!" Everyone shouted and Juniper hug Grover tighter. Hercules sneer at him.

"Are you an idiot, Sea Spawn? He would die of that," Annabeth glare at Hercules along with Rachel and Reyna. They really don't like Herc-the-Jerk.

**(His eyes…hundred yards.")**

"Is that good," Nico asked. Annabeth, Rachel, and Reyna immediately nodded at that, causing Naruto to silently laugh. Those girls have jealousy problems.

**("That's good,"...it go.)**

Again, Percy saw the sympathetic stares, but he ignore it. He didn't want sympathy.

**(As we…had wings.)**

"I never get tired of seeing the view," Annabeth said, with everyone that went to camp-half blood to nod in agreement, other than Dionysus, who disagreed completely.

**(Down at…to them.)**

"Why were waiting for them Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked slyly. Annabeth blush and try to stutter out, making some people chuckle and Athena glare at Percy. Annabeth sighed. When is her mother is gonna stop bothering Percy and see that they're happy?

**(The man…trailer park.)**'

Dionysus snarl in rage and was about to blast the demigod, until he caught the sight of many weapons that the gods and demigods pulled out. Poseidon got his trident, Naruto his kunai, Annabeth her knife, Reyna her sword, Thalia her bow, Rachel the mist, and Nico the shadows. Dionysus sat down and grumble, but still glare at Percy.

**(He wore…my step-father.)**

"Of course," Dionysus said, slightly offended that he would compare his skills to a walrus, "Anyone can out gamble that idiot mortal." There were many nods in agreement at that.

**("That's Mr. D…about anybody.)**

Annabeth nodded proudly at that.

**(And you…answers B.)**

"Clever," Athena said, nodding in approval. Chiron smile at the goddess, before turning back to the story.

**("Ah, good…see you.")**

"The usual Dionysus greeting," all of the greek demigods said. The Roman look shock that they've got a god as their director and Octavion look jealous. The gods glare at Dionysus for being rude to their children, making the god squirm uncomfortably.

**("Uh, thanks…a satyr.)**

Suddenly, Travis and Connor appear behind Percy and try to pull his pants down, making the Son of Poseidon jump in surprise.

"What were you doing?!" Percy shouted. Travis and Connor gave him an innocent look.

"We were trying to see if you were actually a Satyr," the twins said. Most face faulted. Some would've question there prefer sex, but they know they're pranksters so they don't even bother. Aphrodite suddenly got a glint in her eyes and appear in front of Percy, pulling down his pants.

Percy blush a storm and all the girls (gods and goddesses alike) blush as well. Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper turn into a tomato. Piper, Katie, and Hazel are blushing heavily as well. All of the goddesses and Thalia are blushing as well. Even Athena and Hera got a light pink tint on their face. The guys, minus Naruto, turn green with envy. Aphrodite giggle like a pervert.

"Nope, definitely not a Satyr," Aphrodite commented. Percy blush again and pull his pants up, stepping away from Aphrodite, who is now eyeing him like a piece of meat. Artemis got out of her shock and got up behind Aphrodite, hitting her on the head.

"YOU BAKA! CONTROL YOURSELF" Artemis yelled at her. Aphrodite wince and pouted.

"That hurt Arte,"

"Clean up your act if you don't want another hit!"

"Arte's mean,"

After everyone got over about what happen and Percy got back on the couch, with Annabeth back on his lap. Annabeth shifted and felt the third leg, making her blush even more of how big it is. She also squeeze him tighter and glare at the love goddess. Percy is hers and no ones else.

**("Annabeth…blond girl.)**

"Seriously, still the blond girl?" Annabeth complained, "Chiron just said my name!" Percy grin sheepishly at that.

**(She was…look like)**

Annabeth was blushing harder and harder at each word, Reyna and Rachel is turning jealous once again, and Athena glare at the sea god's son with complete hatred.

**(except her…the image)**

"What wrong with my/her eyes!?" Annabeth and Athena exclaimed, one hurt and one angry. Percy quickly whisper to her what he meant, making Annabeth calmed down.

**(They were…a fight.)**

Annabeth blush came back with a vengeance and she bury her face in his chest, trying to hide her red face. The others were giving her teasing looks, Reyna and Rachel were glaring at her with jealousy, and Athena is trying so hard not to kill Percy, under the watchful eyes of Naruto and Poseidon.

**(She glanced…like that.)**

Thalia look at Percy like he said that Hades is nice, "Uh, Percy where on earth did you come with that conclusion?"

"I remember saying in these exact words, 'He's the one, he must be'." Percy said, making Annabeth blush in embarrassment and Thalia and the others laugh.

**(Instead she…you sleep.")**

It was silent for one minute, two minute…then everyone, except Percy, laugh at loud. Apollo, Hermes, Nico, Leo, and the Stolls fell out of their seats laughing. Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hera were giggling and snorting like mad. Artemsi and Hestia hold on to their father, while said man was chuckling like crazy. The demigoddesses was also giggling, except Clarisse, who was laughing madly among the men and gods. Athena was laughing the most.

Percy was blushing madly, remembering that time. He really hate this book. And the fates.

**(Then she…behind her.)**

Annabeth and Percy blush cherry red (once again) and Athena started glaring at Percy (once again).

**("So," I…of absence.)**

Everyone stare at Chiron and took a step back, except for Nico, Hades, and Naruto. They don't want to know.

**(I tried…I asked.)**

Jason snorted, "Look at this. Jackson got an ego," Many glare at him and Piper look on the verge of slapping him again. The only reason she didn't is because Leo is keeping a tight grip on her hand, stopping her from doing it.

**(Chiron nodded…Hawaiian shirt.)**

Suddenly, Percy scream in pain and hold his head. Annabeth immediately went to worry mode and try to help him, her face showing that worry. Reyna and Rachel were no better and try to help the Son of the Sea God.

Everyone got worried as well. Even Clarisse try to calm the jet hair boy down, but to no avail. The only one who was not worried was Jason, Ares, Zeus, Dionysus, Hercules, and Orion.

Poseidon and Sally look frantic, seeing their son screaming and twitching like mad. Poseidon look around to see the source of Percy's pain, to see Dionysus eyes purple and looking directly at Percy.

Poseidon, red in anger, pointed his trident at the wine god and shot him out of his seat. As soon as that happen, Percy stopped withering and twitching and his cries of pain stopped.

"DIONYSUS!" Poseidon roared in anger. "YOU DARE ATTACK MY SON?!" Dionysus cowered against the Trident and most of the people's glare.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me. Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't do it again," Poseidon narrow his eyes at the cowering god, but put his Trident up and sat down, along with the others. Percy hold his head in pain and Annabeth try to sooth it as best as possible. After that, everyone went back to reading.

**("You do…and less.)**

"The feeling is mutual Pedro," Dionysus muttered, ignoring Poseidon and Annabeth's glare.

**("Well," he…his pile.)**

"Wimpy Satyr," Ares and Zeus muttered, getting a splash from Percy. When the two glare at the boy, he look away and whistle innocently.

**(Chiron smile…or not?")**

Dionysus was met with ferocious glares from everyone that like Sally, making the man sweat. The worst of them all are Poseidon, Percy, Annabeth, Hera, and Aphrodite.

**("What?" I…be sufficient.")**

"So that's why you didn't know next to nothing," Annabeth said in realization. Chiron chuckled sheepishly. He should've let Percy watch the orientation film. That would've been easier.

**("No," Chiron…his points.)**

"I might finally win," Dionysus said happily. The demigods shook their heads. If Mr. D won, he would've brag about in front of the whole camp. Poor Dionysus.

**("Mr. D…smaller matter.")**

"SMALLER?!" Zeus roar in anger. "WHY YOU INSOLENT-"

"Zeus, stop putting your panties in a twist," Poseidon said calmly, "I'm sure Chiron mean to calm my son down, okay?" the king god just grumble in response.

**("Smaller…mean them.")**

"YEAH, I'M MENTION!" Apollo cheered. Artemis just bury her head in her father's chest in embarrassment because of Apollo, muttering 'stupid' over and over.

**(And there…told anybody.)**

"You're named after me?" Perseus asked. Percy nodded his head.

"Yeah. The only reason why is because you're the only one that have a happily ever after. She hope it rub off on me," Perseus blush, thinking about the times he spent with Andromeda and Sally, Poseidon, and Annabeth hope that Percy will live, like Perseus.

**(what will…he wasn't.)**

"Idiot," Jason muttered, making him face several glares from everyone that cares for Percy.

**(It was…mouth shut.)**

"Good boy. Fear me," Dionysus stated, ignoring Poseidon's glare.

**("Percy," Chiron…all time?")**

"Percy would've, but refuse in order to be with Annabeth," Chris said causing many reactions. Aphrodite squealed, Hestia beam at him, Artemis look at him in surprise, Athena frown in disappointment, Annabeth blush, Zeus fume, and Hercules sneered.

"Idiot boy. Giving up all that power for some whore," Hercules sneered. That caused more reactions. Aphrodite prepare to throw a shoe, Zeus nodded in agreement, Athena glare at Hercules, Artemis glare at Hercules, and Percy pulled out Riptide.

"Call her a whore again and you'll lose those arms you love so much!" Percy growled. He put riptide up Hercules throat, much to the god of Heroes surprise and anger.

"How dare you, demigod?!" Hercules yelled. He brought out his club and hit Percy very hard. Percy flew up in the room and down on the floor. Many gasp in shock and there was screams of anger. Before Hercules could do some more damage, Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia step in front of him and pull their weapons out.

"Touch him again and I will gut you!" Annabeth growl out. Hercules scowl at that wrench for threatening HIM but before he could move forward, he felt metal on his back and turn to see Theseus and Perseus glaring at him.

"I think you should stay here, _cousin_!" Theseus spat out like it was poison. Perseus nodded in agreement with Theseus. Seeing that Hercules won't do anything, Annabeth run to Percy.

"Percy? Percy, Percy wake up," Annabeth tried to call him, but he remain unconscious, "Percy, Percy, please. Please wake up Seaweed Brain." Tears are glistening in her eyes once again. Percy finally regain consciousness and open his eyes weakly.

"W-Wise-girl?" Percy asked weakly. Annabeth smile tearfully and nodded. Percy raise his hand and wipe the tears off her face.

"No more tears wise girl. You cried enough,"

"And you got injured enough," Annabeth countered weakly. Percy chuckled and Annabeth got him up with the help of Thalia. Percy got hurt too many times.

After Theseus and Perseus got Hercules sit down quietly and Percy sat his head on Annabeth's lap, they continue with the story.

**(I was…I said.)**

"Smart answer," Naruto and Chiron said. Percy smile at that. See, he is smart.

**("Exactly," Chiron…their mothers?")**

"Chiron!" Rachel exclaimed. Seriously, that was a low blow. Chiron wince at this, especially when he saw Annabeth and Sally glaring at him.

"I'm sorry about that, but we already know that I'm not good with word,"

"And that's we need our class," Travis and Connor said, giving him a card. Chiron read and nod his head. He will probably need the training.

**(My heart…in gods.")**

"INSOLENT CHILD?!" Zeus raged, but stopped with Poseidon glaring at him. He grumbled, but let it go, not willing to anger Poseidon.

**("Oh, better…incinerates you.")**

"Dionysus…" Poseidon growled. Dionysus shrink in fear of Poseidon. Most of the demigods and Poseidon glare at the Wine God.

**(Grover said…even believe.")**

"You're heartless, I hope you know that," Naruto deadpan. Dionysus shrug. He not completely heartless, but still.

**(He waved…red wine.)**

"If you drink one drop of that wine…" Zeus warned. Dionysus started praying that his future is not that dumb.

**(My jaws…habits! Sorry!")**

"Sure, we believe Dionysus…" Hermes muttered sarcastically. They all know he does that to get on Zeus's nerves.

**(More thunder…off-limits.")**

Poseidon, Zeus, Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Hercules and Ares had a dreamy expression while the goddesses glare at them. Naruto roll his eyes and muttered "Ero-bakas…" making Artemis and Hestia giggle. The other gods look confused.

"What does that mean?" Zeus asked/demanded.

"It means stupid perverts," Naruto said nonchalantly. The gods look indigident at that claim and Zeus quickly turn red in anger.

"We are not perverts!" Zeus claimed with the thunder in the background. "Sure…" Naruto, all of the goddesses, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and the demigods said in unision.

**("A wood…absolutely unfair.")**

"Unfair for us," the demigods grumbled. Dionysus was the one to break the rule so why do they have to be punish? Zeus actually look sheepish. Yeah, he realize that putting Dionysus as the camp director was probably a bad idea.

**("And…of course.")**

"Somehow!" All of the gods cried out in unision all through Olympus. Dionysus glare at them all.

**(I ran…of wine.")**

"Finally!" Dionysus cried out. "At least the boy have some brains."

"Dionysus…" Poseidon warn again, but the Wine God ignore him this time.

**("Mr. D roll…Aphrodite, perhaps?")**

Dionysus got hit by a shoe, courtesy of Aphrodite.

"Ow!" Dionysus complained, but went silent under Aphrodite glare.

"Calm yourself, love," Hephaestus said, holding Aphrodite's hand. Aphrodite blush and smile at her husband for the first time this century. Ares growl at the Forge God, but stayed quiet.

**("You're a…god. You,")**

Dionysus was about to hurt Percy again, but Poseidon hold his Trident, daring him to do it. Dionysus sat back down and grumble unhappily.

**(He turned…my life.)**

Naruto scoff. Dionysus seem like an ameutur compared to Anko and Ibiki.

**("Would you…I win.")**

"I won?" Dionysus said quietly, not believing. Some of the demigod felt a brief bit of sympathy for the Wine God.

**("Not quite…to me.")**

Dionysus face faulted and then cried silently. Why couldn't he win just one game with the centaur?

**(I thought…Latin teacher.)**

"I am," Dionysus sulk. One game, just one game is all he ask.

**("I'm tired…this assignment.")**

Annabeth, Percy, Juniper, and Thalia glare at the Wine God.

**(Grover's face…asked Chiron.)**

"So sweet!" Aphrodite squealed and Hestia and Hera nodded in agreement.

**(Chiron nodded…palace there?")**

"Ignorant child," Zeus grumbled, ignoring the glares.

**("Well now…they died.")**

A lot of people face faulted or sweat dropped. That was his answer? Seriously?

**("Died? No…some club.)**

Apollo and Hermes was about to ask if they can make a club for Olympus, but everyone quickly said "NOOO!" before they could utter a word. The two immature gods pouted.

**("Who are…adore chocolate.")**

"Understatement," the gods and demigods said in unision. Chiron rub his head sheepishly.

**(And then…others camper.")**

"And that's it," Dionysus said. "Someone take this book away from me. I don't want to read anymore."

**And that's the end. So tell me, was it good? Bad? Also, I'm thinking of putting another Naruto character in their. If I do, it will be a wife. I did hinted in one of the chapters that Naruto multiple people that likes him. Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	8. Clarisse Get Soaked

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter. I don't really have anything to say right now, until the end so…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Clarisse Get Soaked

"**Chapter 6: I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom…" **When Clarisse read that, she groan. All the demigods laugh except Jason, Leo, and Piper since they've never been there. The gods, goddesses, and the old heroes were confused at why they were laughing while Naruto smirk. He's seen Clarisse memory about that and turn it into a nightmare for her at time to time.

Percy send Clarisse an apologetic smile, but she waved it off. She kinda deserve it for acting like a jerk to him.

**(Once I…a horse)**

"Half horse Percy," Annabeth playfully scolded. Percy rolled his eyes but smile.

**(we had…his front.)**

Percy about to apologize, but Chiron waved it off. "It's okay Percy, you're not the only one to think that. A few half bloods actually said it."

**(We passed… "That's him.")**

"How come you didn't develop an ego seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. All that attention should've develop an ego of some sort. How did Percy stay humble?

"You'll see in the book," Was all that Percy said.

**(Most of…shaggy hindquarters.)**

Grover glare at Percy while said demigod rub his head sheepishly. He hated this book more and more as time passes.

**(I wasn't…or something.)**

"That's why I didn't develop an ego. The staring made me uncomfortable." Annabeth nodded in understanding.

Jason is a little shock, but didn't show it. Even though he defeated a minotaur with his bare hand and got all the campers attention, he didn't develop. Then he shook his head, snapping out of the shock. It's only the beginning so it'll show his arrogance sooner or later.

**(I looked…being watched.)**

Percy wondered if that thing was watching him. It move on the third year when Annabeth was missing. His heart clench at the thought of that horrible year, but push it away. Now's not the time.

**("What's up…living thing.")**

"He's right, but there is a dead body there," Percy said. Piper, Leo, Jason, and the old heroes stare at him like he is crazy. Did he just say that there's a dead body in there?

**(I got…that curtain.)**

"You're the first one to make the Oracle move," Apollo said. He never saw the oracle move before, but on this book, it moved when Percy came to camp.

**("Come along…to see.")**

"Chiron wasn't the best in changing the subject." Chris said, with everyone in agreement. Chiron rub his head sheepishly.

**(We walked…strawberries.)**

Dionysus groan at the reminder. Why oh why did his father had to take his precious whine away?! It's just not fair!

**(I watched…with music.)**

"Hey Grover, can you play a tune on your pipe for us?" Apollo asked. He the god of music so he want to find out if he is good in or not.

"No!" All the demigods that knew Grover and Juniper shouted in panic before the Satyr could say anything. Grover is not allow to play the pipe, unless for extreme emergencies. Grover pouted.

"My playing not that bad," Grover said, but everyone who heard it before disagree. They wanted to go deaf when they heard.

**(I wondered…protector. Really.")**

"Thanks Perce," Grover said gratefully, smiling at him.

Percy nodded, "Anytime G-man," the two fist bump each other. Meanwhile, Hestia smile at their friendship and Percy's kindness. Two of the many things she values.

**(Chiron sighed…Half-Blood Hill.")**

"He did that!" All of the camp demigods said while Dionysus disagreed.

**("But he did that!")**

The gods laugh at that while most of the demigods either blush in embarrassment or have a look of horror.

"Oh no!" Nico and Thalia cried out in horror, hugging each other, "We have the same thoughts as Percy! It's the end!"

"Shut up you two!"

The two cousins stuck their tongues out at Percy. Then, they notice their positions and immediately separate. The two blush heavily, making Naruto and Aphrodite smirk. Artemis groan. Look like she is gonna lose another hunter.

**("I might…must decide.)**

"I hate those old goats," Percy muttered, getting nods of agreement from everyone especially Annabeth, Thalia, and Juniper.

**(I'm afraid…Grover's part.")**

"No fair, It's not Grover fault that I abandoned him!" Percy cried out in anger, "Also, Grover couldn't control what happen with the lightning and my mother's capture!"

"You blame me for the Satyr's failure?!" Zeus roared while Hades has a look of guilt. "I should smite you demigod…"

"Don't you dare Zeus," Poseidon warned quietly with the backing of Apollo, Hermes, Naruto, Artemis, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and surprisingly, Hera. The Queen is starting to like Percy. The main reason is because he extremely loyal to his mother. Something she longs for. She still curse herself for the blunder she made.

**(I wanted…in trouble.)**

Annabeth sighed in Percy's chest. "You have a big heart Percy. Maybe too big a one, but that's why I love you." Percy blush at that while Rachel and Reyna growl a little.

**("He'll get…won't he?")**

Grover winced a little at that. That was his second chance, but thankfully, Percy manage to get a quest.

**(Chiron winced…six years.")**

"That's horrible," The Stolls, Nico, Thalia, and Leo said, shivering at the thought of going to the same grade more than twice. The poor, poor, Satyrs.

**("That's horrible.")**

"Not again!" The five people cried out in dismay. That second time that happen. Percy pouted. There isn't anything wrong with repeating some of the words he says is there?

**("Quite," Chiron…so bad?")**

"Yes it was!" Zeus exclaimed, the sky thundering as usual. Everyone roll their eyes at Zeus dramatics. It was his damn fault for leaving Thalia and not helping her.

**(Chiron look…shall we?")**

"Really Chiron? Seriously?" Leo said in a dead panned tone. Chiron rub his head sheepishly. He really need to work on changing the subject.

**(But I…my mind.)**

Poseidon look worried. Percy isn't thinking of going to the underworld is he? Something told him that yes, he is thinking that.

**("Chiron," I…real, too?")**

"Percy, you not gonna go there are you?" Poseidon said worriedly. Percy look away from him, confirming his answer.

**(Chiron expression…your mind.")**

"Too late," all of the demigods said at the same time. Hades wonder how did Percy survive if he'd went in there.

**("What do…the woods.")**

"Horrible, just horrible," Hermes complained. If Chiron makes one more bad subject changer he going to gonna make him practice, whether he likes it or not.

**(As we…go armed.")**

"Are you trying to scare my son Chiron?" Poseidon complained. Chiron smile apologetically act the sea god.

**("Stock with…with what?")**

"Monsters and weapons," All of the demigods said at the same time. The gods and Sally look at them worriedly since they'd said it so plainly.

**("You'll see…and shield?")**

"Chiron, you do realize that he never actually had the need to get those kinds of things right?" Chris asked slowly. Chiron look sheepish once again.

**("My own…very much))**

"For good reasons," Chiron said with a huff. Everyone chuckled at the Centaur.

**(the javelin…mess hall.")**

Hermes had enough and walk out to the centaur. He produced a card and handed it to Chiron.

"This is how you contact me. I expect to work on your changing subject skills on Friday in the morning," Hermes said in a very serious voice. The Stolls nodded while everyone sweatdrop. Chris put his head on his face. This makes him almost want to go join the Titans again. Clarisse rub her boyfriend's back in comfort, which he smiles at in thanks.

**(Chiron pointed…I asked.)**

"That what most people ask," Annabeth said. She knows this because she was one of the people who asked that same question.

**(Chiron looked…don't we?")**

"And that was the answer," Annabeth said with a sigh, then turn to Chiron. "You do realize that most people didn't know that bad weather doesn't come in here, right Chiron?"

Chiron rub his head sheepishly. He forgot that most people don't know about that.

**(I decided…the subject.)**

"Good choice," everyone demigod said at the same time.

**(Finally, he…ever seen.)**

"HEY!" Most of the gods shouted. They are not bizarre!

The demigods rolled their eyes. Everyone one of them think that they are bizarre when they first saw them.

**(Except for…nothing alike.)**

"Of course. Each god have their own dimension," Athena said in her matter of fact tone.

**(Number nine…tiny factory.)**

"Mine," Hephaestus and Leo said, Leo grinning while Hephaestus smile a little.

**(Number four…real grass.)**

"Mine," Demeter and Katie said, both smiling at each other.

**(Seven seemed…look at.)**

"Mine," Apollo and Will said, both of them grinning at each other.

**(They all…my speed.))**

"That's true," the Stolls said in unision. Then Travis started speaking. "One time, me, Connor, and a few of our siblings after the Titan War, us against himself. We got beaten badly." The two brothers grimace. That was the most humiliating beat down of their life. Percy blush when everyone look at him and duck his head in Annabeth's hair, making her giggle at his cuteness.

**(In the…a stick.)**

"You saw me," Hestia said, with a little surprise in her voice. She she smile, "Not many people see me in the camp."

**(The pair…across them.)**

"Mine," Zeus said, then turn to Thalia when she didn't say it. When she saw the questioning look in his eyes, she roll her eyes.

"I'm a hunter remember? I don't really sleep in there and I probably wouldn't, even if I wasn't a hunter. That statue it's real creepy." Thalia said and shudder when she remember that statue. Jason shuddered as well. He think that statue is creepy as well, despite his loyalty to his father.

**(Cabin two…of peacocks.)**

"Mine," Hera said and Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Rachel glare at her. They didn't forgiven her for taking Percy away, especially Annabeth and they probably never will.

**("Zeus and…looks empty.")**

"As they should be," Hera said, glaring at Thalia. Thalia glare back and there are sparks between the two. Naruto sigh. He need to teach Hera that it's not the demigods fault of who they born from.

**("Several of…be empty?)**

"Cause someone want to keep a ridiculous tradition," Naruto said, looking at Zeus. Zeus turn red with rage once again while the other gods, goddesses, and demigods nod in agreement.

"We have it like that to signify-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah," Naruto said, yawning. "Go play with lightning toy and stop ranting." Everyone laugh, especially Poseidon, Hades, and Hera. Zeus was about to attack, but saw the warning look from Artemis and Hestia. Not wanting to fight them (and probably lose), he sat down and pout.

**(It wasn't…ocean floor.)**

"Mine," Poseidon and Percy said at the same time. The two grin at each other and then Poseidon spoke once again, "And the reason it's not high and mighty is because I don't have a huge ego, like a certain thunderhead." Everyone laugh once more while Zeus fume once more.

**(I peeked…do that!")**

"Chiron, how come you didn't find out?" Annabeth said in disbelief. "I mean, all the signs are there. The water spouting out, the sea green eyes, and the fact that he's drawn to Poseidon's cabin. How did you not figure it out?"

Chiron rub his head sheepishly. Annabeth words are true, all the signs are there. But he didn't count on Poseidon breaking the oath once again. Zeus sure, but not Poseidon.

**(Before he…turned down.)**

"Wow," All of the demigods said. The room sound beautiful.

"That's a nice room you got there kelp head," Thalia said, amaze. "No wonder Annabeth sleep with you over there." She realize what she said and covered her mouth, but it was too late.

All of the gods whip their heads to a blushing Annabeth and Percy, who is trying to sink under the couch, Aphrodite got a grin on her face, Poseidon a smirk, and Athena a murderous glare.

"Oh, do tell more," Aphrodite said slyly. This is information is something she needs to know. "Did you two ever…you know?"

"Yes, did you," Athena said with a furious glare on Percy. If it did happen she is going to kill the sea spawn, demon lord here or no.

Instead of answering, Annabeth turn to Clarisse and said, "Read!" Clarisse know that tone in her voice and read quickly. Last time she ignored it, she ended up with a broken arm and a crack rib.

**(But there…along, Percy.")**

Poseidon sighed. He hated that stupid oath because he knew he wouldn't last forever on it. The minute he met Sally Jackson, he started falling for her. Sometimes, he hated his big heart. At least he doesn't lust over women like Zeus does.

**(Most of…with campers.)**

"Especially my cabin," Hermes said with a groan. Seriously, does the gods have to be so picky about who they want to claim? At least he, Demeter and Hephaestus claim all of their children.

**(Number five…follow me.)**

"Mine," Ares and Clarisse said together. Percy shivered when he was reminded of the boar, so did a few other. They hope the thing isn't alive.

**(Inside I…music blared.)**

Franks mouth dropped. This, is his greek siblings? There are worse than his roman siblings! Frank groan. Something tells him that if he goes to camp, he'll have to bring a sleeping bag.

**(The loudest…of red.)**

"Clarisse," All of the campers said together. Clarisse glare at him for comparing her to Nancy and Percy gave her an apologetic smile.

**(I kept…any here.")**

"Party Ponies rule!" Travis and Connor cheered. They got slap in the head by Katie.

**("You said…be dead?")**

Most of the people face faulted at that while Percy blush. Okay, he admits that a stupid question.

"Why are all of Poseidon's kids stupid? The only child of barnacle brain that is smart is Theseus," Athena said, making Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, and Reyna glare at her.

**(Chiron paused…still needed.")**

"You're always needed Chiron," Percy said. All of the greek demigods nodded in agreement. Chiron smiled. It's nice to feel appreciate, since never even got a thank you from Hercules.

**(I thought…For list.)**

"Agreed," Leo, The Stolls, Thalia, and Nico said together. Athena and Theseus thought otherwise.

**("Doesn't it…for us.")**

"Okay, how can anybody this bad?" Hermes complained. As soon they finish the book, he's gonna train Chiron into changing the subjects.

**(The blond…I drooled.)**

Everyone laugh at that while Percy blush. He hates this book. A lot.

**(I tried…architecture book.)**

"That because it is," Thalia said, "Try to take it away from her and she'll try to bite your hands off. No joke," She try to do that one time back when they were traveling with Luke and her hand actually felt it was going to come off. She learned never to take a book from Annabeth Chase ever again.

**("Annabeth," Chiron…on old.)**

"Hey!" Hermes cried, "My cabin is not that old!" He pouted when few of the gods and goddesses disagree.

**(The threshold…enough schools.)**

"Like about six to seven schools," Percy said. The demigods mouth jaws dropped. Percy just beaten all their records, even Leo's. Athena is hyperventilating right now. How can her daughter date someone so stupid?

**("Well?" Annabeth…of myself.)**

Hercules and Orion snicker at the his clumsiness but stop when they saw many glares sent their way.

**(There were…Everybody groaned.)**

"Can't blame them," Hermes grumbled, "I mean, other than Demeter and Hephaestus, you guys are picky when you it comes to claiming your childrens."

Naruto glare at the olympian Gods and Goddesses who have unclaimed children. Because of them, they got many unclaim children joining the Titans.

"I'm giving you the count of three to claim your children!" Naruto growled, his eyes glowing red, "One, two, thr-" Quit as a fly, the gods and goddesses claim their children, fearing the blonde god. Hestia and Artemis beam at their dad. Maybe less demigods will join the Titans.

**(A guy…over there.")**

The ones who know who the guy is, stiffen and some glare at the book.

**(The guy…knife slash.)**

"Luke," Annabeth whispered in an emotionless voice. She still like him as a brother, but didn't completely forgiven him for what he did, neither did any of the campers. Thalia shaking in pain and anger for what he did while Percy and Nico make a tight fist.

The only gods who'd notice was Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Naruto. Hermes is beaming about his son being in the book.

**("This is…was blushing.)**

"A love triangle!" Aphrodite squealed. Suddenly, a knife whizz by her and impale her seat. Her eyes widen and look to where the knife was thrown to see a murderous looking Annabeth.

"Say that again and I will not miss this time!" Annabeth growled out, making Aphrodite nod rapidly. Annabeth does not like it when someone tells her that she's in love with anyone else other than Percy. Sure, she had a crush on him when she was younger but when he betrayed her that crush died. She still hold on to that brotherly affection though, barely.

**(She saw…of thieves.)**

"Smart choice," Naruto said while the child of the thief and the father himself pouted. So close!

**(I looked…my pockets.)**

"It still surprise me that Percy can read people well," Thalia said with the campers nodding in agreement. I mean, he can pick up any people emotion. Well, except for Annabeth's obvious love for him.

**("How long…the one.")**

"Now what do you think Annie?" Thalia asked slyly, dodging under a knife Annabeth thrown.

**("Don't talk…the Minotaur!)**

All of the campers look at her like she was crazy. Annabeth blush in embarrassment and bury her head in Percy's chest. Okay, that was idiotic to say at the time.

**(What do…train for?")**

"To survive Annabeth. Only a Ares child would want to fight a Minotaur," Will said, ignoring the glare Clarisse sent at the jibe. Annabeth bury her head in Percy's chest even more.

"Okay, I admit it. I said something stupid okay?" Annabeth said under her breath.

**(I shook…So…")**

"That what I thought," Theseus said, still in disbelief mode. I mean, it wouldn't want to think the monster that haunts your dreams is still alive.

**("Monsters don't…don't die.")**

"That clears it up," Thalia said sarcastically. That would confuse anyone that isn't a child of Athena. Annabeth blush and smile apologetically at Percy. She must've confuse many campers during the years.

**("Oh thanks…it up.")**

"Oh, come on!" Thalia exclaimed, while everyone laugh. Those two are really alike.

**(They don't…they reform.)**

The heroes didn't like the sound of that. Medusa, Hydra, the Minotaur, all of them are going to come back over and over. They are really glad that they aren't living in the future.

**(I thought…very mad.")**

"Very angry," Nico muttered, "In the underworld, you can hear her rant at how she would get revenge on you. Stuff that made would make Ares pee pants."

Ares scoffed, "Please, like anything can scare me. Let me hear these threats."

Nico sighed. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he hold a tape recorder up and played it. What the readers heard was…scary. Most of them paled, the ones who cared for Percy the most grip their hands tighter, and the ones who hate Percy actually felt sorry for him. Ares actually peed his pants. The only ones who weren't affected were Nico, Hades, and Naruto.

Percy, who face is as white as Hades, cough and said, "Okay, it was that bad and some of us can smell the pee in Ares pants from where we are. So how about we never hear that again?" There were many nods in agreement. Nico put up the recorder and Clarisse started reading again.

**("How did…your sleep.")**

"That's true," Sally said, "One time, when I went in his room to wake him up, I heard him mumbling about Annabeth and how pretty she lo-"

"MOM!" Percy shouted in pure embarrassment while everyone else laugh. The ones who weren't laughing were Zeus, Ares, Hercules, Orion, and Dionysus (who is sleeping). Annabeth blush heavily as well, a little flattered inside that Percy thought of her in his sleep.

**("You almost…at all.")**

Naruto sighed, "You demigods and your fears. Fearing the names, increases fear itself. Maybe if you didn't fear the name, more demigods would've survive and not hesitate to fight" Percy nodded in agreement while the demigods thought about it.

**("Look, is…over there.")**

"Because all of the gods and goddesses don't like it when someone else is living in their cabins, which doesn't make sense. I mean, camp Jupiter didn't have to do that and nothing bad happen." The demigods that are in Hermes cabin or is alone in their cabin, shot the Romans envious looks.

"Naruto have a point," Hermes said, "Maybe if we do that, my cabin wouldn't be that fil-"

"NO!" The arrogant king god yelled, "We will not change our tradition! We will keep it that way!" The gods and goddesses huff. So much for that.

**(I pointed…get it.)**

"You expected him to get it when Chiron only explain to him that the gods are real?" Naruto asked, looking at Annabeth.

The girl blush and bury her head in her boyfriend's chest saying, "I didn't know, okay?" while Chiron rub his head sheepishly. He should've explain everything to Percy.

**("My mom…used to.")**

The mood darkened when they were reminded of Sally's capture. Sally shivered and hold her baby tighter, remembering the Minotaur squeezing her throat. Baby Percy sensed his mother distress and cuddle into her stomach and mutter "Don't cry, mommy. Don't cry.", trying to help her feel better. The goddesses and demigoddesses cooed at that. The baby is so cute.

**("I'm sorry…other kids.)**

"Many of them," Annabeth said, with a sigh of annoyance. Seriously, why couldn't anyone else do it and give her a break?

**(Your father's…of them.")**

"Ouch," Thalia said with a wince, "Low blow Annabeth. Low blow."

**("How-"...ADHD too.")**

"Really low blow," Leo said this time, "Seriously, did you need to do that?" Annabeth look down in a bit of guilt. Hearing this from the book, hearing how she acted, that's really making feel guiltier little by little.

**(I tried…same thing?")**

"All of us did," Chris said, "But Percy had the worst of it out of all the demigods in the room. Even though he wasn't attack by constant monsters, Percy live with a monster most of his childhood."

Percy look down, remembering the abuse he suffer, and pain flash in his eyes. Only Poseidon, Sally, Annabeth, and Thalia saw this. Annabeth grab his hands in support while Thalia put a hand on his shoulder. Sally close her eyes so the tears of guilt won't come out. She should've just put him in camp, that would've been better than leaving him with _Gabe._ But she couldn't just give him up, that would've been painful for her.

**("Most of…camo jackets.)**

"Clarisse," all of the demigods of camp halfblood said. Said girl groan and put her hand in her face, knowing what she about to read. Chris hold her hand and smile at her in support, making her smile back and begin to read.

**("Clarisse," Annabeth…Annabeth said,)**

"Annabeth? Such language," the Stolls said with fake shock. They dodge the knife Annabeth thrown.

**(which I…it sounded.)**

"Very," Hestia said with a frown. She hates cursing, in any kind of language whether it's greek, latin, english, etc.

**("You don't…the threat.)**

"Yeah she can!" Ares argued. "Right Clarisse?" When she didn't say anything, he turn to her. Clarisse is staring at her shoes like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Why did prissy had to be good at reading emotions? Clarisse started reading quickly to avoid the question she would get from him.

**(She turned…war god?")**

"No the peace god," Ares said sarcastically. It was a bit obvious for people who read greek myths.

**(Clarisse sneer….bad smell.")**

Everyone laugh at the really hard, especially the ones that dislike the war god (Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Hades, and Poseidon). Ares turned red with rage. That punk is going to get it, Ares is thinking.

**(Clarisse growled…show you.")**

Clarisse groan and put the book down. She don't want to read anymore. She knows exactly what's gonna happen in the next few sentences.

"What's wrong Clarisse?" Chris asked softly. Clarisse whispered what the problem is and Chris nods in understand. "You want me to read?"

Clarisse nod and Chris take the book from her lap, but not without giving her a kiss on the cheek. Clarisse blush, but smile and lean her head on him. Some of the girls cooed, especially Aphrodite.

Ares growled and resist the urge to cut the boy up. He would do that later. Yes, later.

**("Clariss-" Annabeth…wise girl.")**

All of the camp halfblood campers eyes widen except for Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. So that's where Percy got the nickname from.

**(Annabeth looked…own rep.)**

Ares grin, thinking that this'll be good while Clarisse groan since it will be very humiliating for her.

**(I handed…the bathroom.)**

Ares form a bag of popcorn for himself as he start imagining Poseidon's kid getting dunked in the water. The parents of Percy bit their lips in worry while the kids who were there stifle there laughs at what's about to happen. This is going to rock!

**(I was…classier johns.)**

Some of them bristled at that. They don't unlimited wealth and they couldn't exactly use drachma as currency in the mortal world.

**(Clarisse's friend…stupid looking.")**

"You are real wrong Clarisse. So wrong." Annabeth whispered, so only the demigods can here. Clarisse glare at her briefly before putting her head back in Chris's shoulder.

**(Her friends…her fingers.)**

Annabeth felt a pang of guilt. Even though she wasn't as strong as Clarisse, she should've helped Percy. It would've also save them the chaos and stop them from getting new clothes.

**(Bent me…I won't.)**

"Wow, strong willpower," Naruto said with a little bit of awe. Most kids or teens would except that fate, rarely anyone fight back. Percy seems to be the rare ones, which Naruto admires.

**(Then something…pipes shudder.)**

Ares slowly losing his excitement and stopping eating the popcorn, realizing what's about to happen while Clarisse groan once again. She is not gonna live this down at all. Some of the demigods had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing and the gods and goddesses realize what it about to happen.

**(Clarisse's grip…shower stall.)**

The dam broke. They couldn't help it. All the demigods and most of the gods started laughing real hard. Hermes, Apollo, their kids, and Nico fell on the floor while the others is standing. The ones who are laughing the hardest is Athena, Hephaestus, Artemis, Naruto, and Poseidon.

Clarisse groan and bury her head in her boyfriend's shoulder. Somebody make this stop. Chris rub her back a little, calming her down a bit. Meanwhile Ares is fuming and glaring daggers at Percy. This punk is going to pay.

**(She struggle…washed away.)**

Everyone laugh even harder than before and Clarisse bury her head further in Chris's shoulder, blushing madly in embarrassment. The gods will remember this for centuries to come.

**(As soon…been spared.)**

Immediately Annabeth stop laughing while the others still laughing. Percy smile apologetically to her, making her smile and put her head back in his chest. She kinda deserve it for letting Clarisse bully Percy.

**(She was…in shock.)**

"Well, yeah. Of course I'm shock," Annabeth said, "No demigod have ever shown that much power before, not even in the past."

Poseidon beam proudly at his son, making Percy blush. Meanwhile Zeus paranoia is acting up again and is thinking that boy must be killed soon before he become more dangerous. He would have to cast a vote with the gods to see if Percy should get killed.

**(There was…clothes. Nothing.)**

Jason clench his fist in anger and jealousy. Percy got so many powers, one after the other. Strength, control water in the particles, control that much water, cannot get wet and he's only twelve with no training. Why Jackson is so strong and not him?

**(I stood…you mouth.")**

"And Percy smart elic reply strikes again," Thalia said, making the greek and roman demigods laugh. He's is known for making smartass replies to anything and anyone that threatens him.

"Is he that bad?" Piper asked. From the looks people getting her, he is that bad. Percy blush and duck his head in Annabeth's hair, making Annabeth giggle at his embarrass and making Reyna and Rachel turn away to hide their giggles.

**(Her friends…flailing feet.)**

Ares had to hold back the urge to cut this demigod up into bits. No matter how much he embarrass his children, he can't fight for them. They need to learn to fight by themselves.

**(Annabeth stared…dousing her.)**

"I was angry, but I was more shock." Annabeth said. "But I did deserve it." Athena stare at her daughter in shock.

Athena got out of her shock and started talking, "Daughter, how can you say that? You didn't anything."

"Exactly." Annabeth countered. "Do nothing is worse than doing something. It's one of things I been taught." Over the months of being with Percy, he help her mellow down her fatal flaw, hubris. Now, she sees how much a jerk she was to Percy when he didn't deserve it.

**("What?" I…the flag.")**

"Yeah, as bait," Percy grumbled quietly. Annabeth gave him apologetic look, but Percy wave it off.

"Okay, I'm done." Will said. "Who wants to read now?"

"Actually, we should go to bed now. It's midnight." Hestia said. No one was really to argue with her so they all went to their owns, with Artemis and Hestia leading Naruto to Hestia's chamber. They want to sleep with their father like they do when they were younger.

**And that's end. Now, I need to tell you that I just put up a new poll. It's who you want Piper to be with? Jason or Leo? For me, I hope it's Leo since it'll give me something new but I'll let the readers to decide. That's it for announcement. Review, Follow, and, Favorite and I'll will see you later.**


	9. Sleep Time

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. On this one, there is gonna be some drama and a sweet scene or two. Hope you like it. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Sleep Time

All the gods and goddesses went to their chamber (Naruto went to share a chamber with Hestia and Artemis) while the demigods went to the rooms the gods set up. The demigods, including the went to their parent's rooms and some went to sleep while others stayed up a little.

(Zeus room)

Jason, Hercules, Perseus, and Thalia took a look of the room. The walls is painted like the thundering sky, so is the ceiling. The floor feel glass like and when they looked down, it look as if they are floating. On the left, there is a statue of Zeus and the beds are floating. Thalia got only one response.

"Well, that's it. I'm going to sleep in lady Artemis room." Thalia said, walking away from the death room. Perseus nodded and went with her. Jason look bewildered.

"Wait Thalia, why don't want to sleep in our father's room?" Jason ask in bewilderment. Thalia stop walking and glare at Jason, making the man flinch.

"First of all, I'm not staying in the death trap. I will not sleep at all knowing that the floor look like the sky and the fact that the beds are floating." Thalia said, shivering at the thought. "Secondly, I'm not sleeping anywhere with Herc-the-Jerk." Hercules growled and reach for his club, but didn't attack.

"And third," Thalia continued, glaring more at Jason. "I'm not sleeping anywhere with you Jason." Jason recoil in shock at that. "I don't know what happen to the brother I use to know, but he's not here. You better stop this jealousy act or we are going to have problems." Thalia then storm out of here, leaving a shock Jason. Perseus then got out as well, going to sleep on the couch. He is not going to sleep in any place that represent Zeus.

Hercules just shrug and went to his bed while Jason stay there in shock. Eventually, he got in his own bed, unaware of the tears that is falling out.

(Piper pov)

When Piper saw room, she froze. The room is filled with pink paint on the walls, ceiling, and floor. On the shelves, cabinets, and drawers are filled with makeup and girly clothes. The bed is pink all over, the blanket and the wood and there are stuff dolls at the back. Also stuff teddy bears everywhere around the corners. Piper did one rational thing.

She screamed. Screamed very loudly. Luckily, for the others they didn't hear somehow.

After Piper stopped her screaming, Piper got out of the horrid room and ask Annabeth if she could stay in her room, which she agreed to since there are more than one bed. After that, the two went to sleep but they didn't stay that way for long.

(Annabeth's Dream)

Annabeth is at the front of the Argo II. They finished the ship a five days ago and got on board to get Percy. Annabeth been anxious all the way.

She hope that Percy didn't forget her. She hope that he isn't with another girl. She hope he isn't dead…dead. She had to hold back the tears of the thought about. Then she heard Leo announcing that they're almost there. She look up to see they are nearly close and her eyes lit up at that. A small smile was in place and she is shaking in excitement. When she saw the camp, her smile faded.

At the camp, there is a mob. The mob has Roman weapons raised high and cheering out loud. The one that was leading them was a skinny blonde hair boy wearing a toga. In the middle of the mob was a cross burning and a body on the cross. Annabeth blood turn cold. No it can't be, it shouldn't be.

"Leo, get closer!" Annabeth yelled out. She heard some grumbling from the fire boy, but he complied nothingless. The other demigods that came here, including Jason, Piper, and Thalia went to the front to see what the commotion is about. The Argo II got close enough to see the body. And what they see, made the demigods shake and yell in fury while Annabeth stare in shock.

On the fiery cross, is a bloodied, beaten version of Percy Jackson.

(Real World)

Annabeth sat up quickly from her dream. She is breathing heavily and her skin is sheet white. It was that same dream again. The dream when she heard that Percy was with the Roman demigods. Even though they're in a different timeline, the future Hera is still taunting her with that dream.

Slowly, she got up, making sure she doesn't make a noise that would wake Piper up. She got out of the room and went to Poseidon's room. Where Percy is.

Annabeth look in the room. It's sea like, much like Percy's room except the floor shows an aquarium. She saw that Percy, Theseus, and Orion got there own separate room and she is in the mini aquarium. She went to the room that got the sign Percy and went in it. She saw Percy there, sleeping there peacefully. He broke his drooling habits a year ago so there is no drool.

Annabeth walk to his bed and shook him a little bit. "Percy?" Annabeth called out quietly. Percy slowly open his eyes and look up to see Annabeth above him.

"Annabeth?" Percy said woozily, rubbing his eyelids, "What're are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep by now." Annabeth bit her lips. She didn't want to admit that she need him but she can't sleep with those nightmares.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just had a nightmare and I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Percy look at her questioningly. He wonder how bad a dream is it, but the pleading expression on her face made decide not to. Percy smile sleepily and scoot over to give her some room. Annabeth immediately got in and then snuggle up to Percy. Annabeth sighed. She miss this warmness, this comfort Percy gives her.

In a few minutes, the two of them fall asleep.

(Morning)

It is morning time. Most of the gods and some of the demigods are up and ready. Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus teleported back to Olympus with all the other gods and the others got out of their palaces in Olympus. The only people who aren't up is Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Hestia, and Naruto.

Hephaestus sighed. Time to do the old fashion way. He turn on the alarm he installed in Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Ares room since they are the ones who are the hardest to wake up. He and the others will wake Naruto, Artemis, and Hestia later. He turn on all the rooms, awaking the gods from the sleep, violently.

The four got up, two of the grumblings about not getting their sleep while the others yawned. Soon, the god went in Artemis chambers to see why they aren't awake yet. When they open the door, all of their mouths dropped on the floor, even Hades and Hephaestus.

In the middle of the bed, is Naruto, Artemis, and Hestia. Hestia and Artemis cuddle up to him, their heads laying his on shoulders and they both have cute smiles on their faces. The two are in children form, so nothing happen with the three.

The goddesses aww at the sight, Hermes took a picture for blackmail, Poseidon have small smile on his face, Ares is secretly gagging at this, and Hades, Dionysus, and Hephaestus have small smiles on their faces. Zeus and Apollo, well, you can compare there faces with tomatoes and they both have huge scowls on his faces.

Artemis and Hestia yawned tiredly and got up from their positions. When their eyesight got better, they saw all the gods and goddesses looking at them. Their eyes widen in shock when they saw them.

"...How long were you here?" Artemis said with a blush. Hestia is blushing as well. It was secret that they sleep with their daddy, but it look they were spotted.

"About a few minutes ago." Hermes said with mirth. "And we saw you two cuddling up to your precious daddy. Perfect blackmail." Artemis and Hestia glare at him with the blushes still on them but before they could say anything, Zeus and Apollo suddenly draw their weapons.

"DIE!" The two yelled with rage. Zeus blasted his bolt while Apollo throw a volley of arrows. But Hestia and Artemis were quicker and Hestia made a fiery shield to block the bolt attack while Artemis block all the arrows with her knives. Both of them glared at them. Naruto, amazingly, is still asleep in this

"Stop attacking our dad, Apollo!" Artemis said with fury in her voice. Apollo knew it was stupid to go against his sister, but glared at her anyway.

"He is not your family. I'm am and our real father." Apollo shot back. "That god is not your father. He is not related in blood."

"He is more blood than you will ever be!" Artemis exclaimed. Apollo recoiled in shock and hurt, but Artemis, "When did you trained me? When did you play with me, instead of going with Ares and Dionysus to get drinks? When did you treated me like a real sister? None. And you've only annoyed me instead of acting like a brother!" Artemis now have tears. Tears of frustration and anger she held up over the centuries "You rarely ever stayed with me when you got older and got interested into girls! Then you turn to a man-whore years later! Stop attacking my father or you'll will feel my wrath!"

Everyone was silent. Nobody said anything, just stared at the two. Eventually, Naruto woke up and saw the scene. He saw all the gods standing in Artemis room, Apollo shaking in shock, and Artemis having tears of frustration.

Naruto turn to Hestia. He gave her a look that said that she'll need to explain everything later and Hestia nodded. Naruto then hug Artemis in attempt to comfort and Artemis accepted that comfort. Then, everyone her a scream of rage in the other side, and saw that Athena isn't here. That could only mean one thing.

'_Uh-oh,'_ Everyone thought, even Ares thought it as well. All of them run up to where the scream where and they got to Poseidon guest room, meeting up with the demigods. Everyone automatically figure out why Athena is mad and saw Theseus and Orion come out of there.

"You heard the screams to?" Theseus asked. When they all nodded, he pointed in that room, "We heard it coming from Percy's room. Let check it out." The gods,demigods, the two mortals, and the satyr enter to see Athena holding Percy in a choke hold and Annabeth desperately trying to get Athena to let go of Percy.

Meaningless to say, Poseidon and Sally got into their parent protection mode.

"Athena!" Poseidon exclaimed, pointing his staff at her and shooting a spout of water at her. Athena was force to let go and made a shield. Annabeth, Sally, Reyna, and Rachel went to where Percy is at and is making sure he's okay. Naruto smile when he saw that. Maybe he should talk to the girls to see if they could do a harem, like he did when he was younger and mortal. Save the drama.

Athena got her sword and shield up and started getting into fighting mode with Poseidon doing the same. Before they could attack, Naruto step in between them and glare at them both.

"This isn't the right time or place to fight you two. If you do, you'll be endangering your children that are in here." Naruto said, then turn to Athena, "By the way, what the hell were you thinking?! Don't you remember the fates saying that we can't kill any of the demigods?!"

"I don't care about the blasted rule!" Athena exclaimed, nearly frothing in the mouth, "That sea spawn violated my daughter! I cannot allow that not to be punished!"

Naruto glare at her with his eyes darkening and turning red, "They were just sleeping Athena. They didn't do anything. Beside, even if they did, it is their choice not yours. Don't try to make the decision, considering most of the gods rarely ever help there children." Athena and the other gods flinch at that. Then Aphrodite suddenly perk up and grin mischievously.

"Actually," Aphrodite piped up, "Annabeth and Percy did lose their virginity. I can't see the barrier Annabeth has in her vagina." It was silent for a few second. Poseidon mouth dropped, Annabeth is blushing madly, Percy is turning pale in fear, Reyna and Rachel glow red with jealousy, and Athena is…

"DIE!" Athena roared out in pure fury and prepared to slice Percy into two. Percy was about to pull out his sword until Annabeth and Poseidon block him.

"You will not attack him mother," Annabeth said with a glare at her _mother_, "I made that choice, not Percy. In fact, he was extremely reluctant to do it and wanted to wait till we get married. I told him that demigods life isn't long and we should best enjoy it while we can. You better not attack him mother. I will protect him no matter what." Athena stood still, shock at her daughter's word. Then, she put her sword away and walk out in silence. Poseidon put his weapon up and did the same with everybody else leaving as well. Annabeth was about to leave as well, but Percy stop her.

"Thanks for that," Percy said with a smile, "You didn't have to do that you know. But thanks anyway." Annabeth smile back at him and nodded. The two kiss for a bit before going with the others.

(Council Room)

Everyone is at the council room, at their usual place, but the tension is real thick today. The tension between Thalia and Jason, Artemis and Apollo, and Athena and Annabeth. Finally, Will picked the book up and began reading.

"**Chapter 7: My Dinner Goes Up In Smoke…"**

**And that's the end. A lot of tension between family is there? It won't be fixed for a while, so it'll be fun. I'll admit, I did that to Athena because I don't like her a little in the canon book. She turn Medusa into a monster out of anger, endangering everyone both mortal and demigod. She turn Arachne into a monster as well, endangering her children (and she blames them, not herself). And she made Annabeth get the Mark of Athena, even though it was clearly dangerous. She is also cold hearted in the Titan's Curse from what I seen, must've come being the strategy goddess and the daughter of Zeus. Okay, lost track here.**

**Okay, I got the votes for Leo/Piper and Leo/Jason and the winner is…LEO/PIPER! Excellent! It has rarely happen from the stories I've read so it'll be good to try something. For those who like Jason/Piper I'm sorry. There will be some stories I make with Piper/Jason but not on this story. Now for the next poll.**

**Which one do you want? Strictly Percy/Annabeth with a few jealous girls? Or Percy and a harem? The choice is up to you and if you do the harem one, Reyna, Rachel, and Calypso will become Percy boyfriend as well with Annabeth. Review, Follow, Favorite, and Vote and I will see you later.**


End file.
